As Long As You Love Me
by Danceluver0312
Summary: Tony and Pepper always will love each other. Follow them on this journey of love, happiness, and of course, Tony's dirty but loving mind. There is humor and drama at every corner plus a lot of fluff in between. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This story happens after Iron Man 2...

"Tony!" Pepper yelled as she walked into his enormous mansion.

With no answer, Pepper looked to the ceiling as asked, "Jarvis, where is Mr. Stark?"

_"He is in his workshop, ma'am."_

"I guess I should have known that." Pepper sighed.

"_Yes ma'am, you should have."_

"Feeling sarcastic today, are we Jarvis?"

_"Well with a creator like Mr. Stark, one can only be." _

"Very true Jarvis, very true." Pepper giggled as she walked down into basement with a steamy cup of coffee.

"Tony? I have some paperwork you need to sign." Pepper sighed as she got no response.

With no sign of Tony, Pepper looked up a the sarcastic AI and said, "Jarvis, I thought you said he was here?"

"He is." A familiar voice chuckled behind her.

Pepper turned around sharply and dropped the cup of coffee between them. The large cup broke into pieces and coffee splattered all over the both of them. Tony busted out laughing but Pepper was furious.

"Tony!" She yelled as she walked over to the bathroom to clean up the liquid on her legs. "Ah, it's all in my shoes!"

Tony normally would have made a joke about the situation but when it came to her shoes, Pepper did not joke.

"I'll buy you new ones."

Pepper just glared at him with the _I'm waiting for the graveling apology _look.

"Look, I'm sorry I scared you but you should have seen the look on your face! So funny!"

"Ha ha." She said as sarcastically as she could manage.

"Sorry." Tony whispered as he gave her the puppy dog look.

Realizing she was being harsh and silly about the whole situation, she said, "Sorry, Tony. I'm just not having a good day."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No, no. I'll be okay."

"So, paperwork?"

Pepper looked confused for a moment but then realized what she had come down here in the first place for. "Oh, yeah." She looked down for her bag but realized she left it upstairs. "They're upstairs."

"Okay."

They go upstairs and Pepper sees a huge bouquet of red roses sitting on the table.

"Roses?" She questions.

"For you." He holds her hands and looks into her eyes. "Just a little reminder of how important you are to me."

"Oh Tony, they're beautiful. Thank you so much!" She thanks him with a soft kiss.

He kisses her back but unwillingly breaks the kiss to say, "I have one more thing." He reaches behind the coffee table to retrieve a black box. She opens the box to reveal a diamond bracelet with a tiny glowing arc reactor on the end.

"I just wanted you to always have a piece of me with you."

"Tony, I can't tell you how much this means to me."

"Don't think." Tony whispered as he softly strokes her cheek and kisses her with earth breaking power.

Pepper smiled against his lips and broke away and whispered, "Paperwork."

"Later." Tony said as he kissed her neck.

"Tony."

"Fine." He reluctantly left her side to retrieve the paperwork from her bag.

"Thanks. Sign all of them on the bottom."

"Kay." He did as he was told and once he was finished, he asked her, "Want to go out to dinner, babe?"

She smiled and said, "Absolutely, hon."

He busted out laughing again and said, "My first pet name, how cute."

"Mm-Mmm." She simply answered.

As they were driving down the highway with the top down, Pepper noticed the speed he was going.

"100 miles an hour?! Tony, slow down!"

"Relax, love." He giggled as he put one hand on her knee and lightly squeezed it.

"Both hands on the wheel!" She yelled.

They arrived at the restaurant and were seated when Pepper noticed a certain someone staring her and her boyfriend down.

"Don't look now but a blonde bimbo is staring you down." Pepper said angrily.

Tony looked back and saw Christine Everhart coming towards them.

"Oh, perfect." Tony said as he grabbed Pepper's hand to try to calm him down.

"Be nice." Pepper whispered.

"No promises." He whispered back.

"Well good evening, Mr. Stark." Christine smirked.

"Evening, Everhart." Tony replied.

Pepper gave Tony a warning look.

"I see you're here with your favorite CEO."

"Yep." Tony simply replied.

"Did you need something Miss Everhart?" Pepper said sweetly.

"Nothing at all Miss Potts but I do have a question for you."

"Please ask it."

"Since you're not Tony's personal assistant anymore, I was wondering, do you still take out the trash?"

Pepper knew what she was suggesting but took the high road and said, "No, Christine, I don't."

"Oh, so you have someone else take care of your dirty details then, Tony?"

Tony was past angry at this point but he was trying to keep it together for Pepper.

Christine was about to leave when she noticed the bright bracelet on Pepper's arm.

"So, sporting a new diamond Miss Potts?"

"Yes, I am." Pepper simply answered.

Christine saw the arc reactor and said, "From Tony. Are you guys an item?"

Pepper glanced at Tony looking for an answer but he left the decision up to her.

"I don't mean to be rude but we were having a nice dinner before you came along and I'd appreciate it if you'd leave." Pepper snapped back at her.

Christine walked off in a puff of anger.

"Nice job, love." Tony whispered.

"Thanks. I swear that woman never gives up."

"I know but you handled the situation well."

"Yeah, I guess but I'll always be by your side defending and supporting you."

"As long as you love me." Tony said and leaned over to kiss her.

"As long as you love me." Pepper whispered back.

"Well, that's a long time, Potts."

"I know, Stark."


	2. Chapter 2

When the two finished their dinner and were walking outside to their car Tony asked, "Pep, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm just tired of everyone still thinking that you're the old you."

"I know and if i could change the past and give all that time back to you, I would."

"Thanks."

"Come on Pep, let's go home."

She followed him to the car but noticed a newspaper on top of his car.

"What's this?" She asked when she picked up the paper. She gasped when she saw tomorrow's head line in the paper.

_Tony Stark Engaged to Virginia 'Pepper' Potts? The two were spotted in a restaurant last night and a new piece of jewerly shined out on Miss Potts arm._

Christine apparently had called Vanity Fair and told them about them the lie about their engagement. It had been two hours so she had them print an early copy just to rub it in their faces.

"I swear, I'm going to kill that bottle haired blonde bimbo!" Pepper exclaimed.

Tony took the paper from Pepper and read the main article.

"Come on Pep, this isn't the worst thing they've written about us."

"But it's a totally lie! She saw that it was a bracelet not an engagement ring!"

"She'll do anything to publish some dirt on me, babe."

"Oh, I know. I wish you had never slept with her or any other girls for that matter." Pepper whispered the last part but Tony heard it anyway.

"Sorry. If I could give all that time I wasted on them back to you, I would."

"That's sweet, Tony. Come on, let's go home."

They climbed into the car and when they entered the mansion, Peoper went straight for the fireplace.

"Jarvis, turn this on."

_"Yes, ma'am."_

The fireplace turned on with ease and Pepper threw the paper inside. Tony saw her doing this and felt sad. He didn't know why she felt so strongly against the thought of their 'engagement.' Did she not want to get married? Or just not to him?

"Pepper, do you not want to marry me?" He blurted out.

"Wha-What?" She stuttered.

"Marriage, you and me. Why don't you want to?"

"It's not that I don't want to, Tony. I just wish people would mind their own business."

"You realize I'm Iron Man right?" Tony chuckled.

"Yes. But sometimes I wish we could just leave the press and drama behind for a day."

"I know, Pep. But you do want to get married someday right?"

"Yeah, but it's too soon."

"Okay. Well it's just you and me. Wanna watch a movie?" Tony asked as he sat beside her on the couch.

"Sure. Know let's see. You like superheroes and I like romantic comedies. Hmmm, how about the _Fantastic Four__?_"

"Sounds good. Jarvis, play the movie." Tony said as Pepper lay down on on his lap. He grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around her.

Two hours later, Tony woke up and realized they were still on the couch. He gently brushed the bangs out of Pepper's face and picked her up in his arms. She slowly opened one eye and snuggled closer to him. When they got to their bedroom, Tony placed her on the bed and took off her pants.

"Trying to feel me up, Stark?" Pepper giggled.

"Always, Potts. I was just trying to make you more comfortable."

"Well come here, then."

Tony stripped down to his boxers, got under the covers and snuggled against her.

"Love you, Pep."

But she didn't hear him because she was fast asleep in his arms.

The next morning Tony woke up by the sound of Jarvis' voice.

_"Good morning, Mr. Stark and Miss Potts. I saw online that you two are engaged. Congratulations!"_

Peoper groaned and Tony smirked up at the ceiling. "We are not engaged, Jarv. Don't believe everything you read in tabloids, buddy."

_"Of course, sir. My apologies."_

"It's alright. Good morning, Sunshine." He whispered down to Pepper.

"Morning, Honey." She said as he kissed his lips.

"Ready to face the rumors?"

"I'll never be ready but with you I guess I can manage."

"Always, Miss Potts."

"You know it, Mr. Stark."


	3. Chapter 3

Tony and Pepper had to hold a press conference the next day to take care of the rumors.

"I don't want to do this, Tony."

"Neither do I Pep, but we have to."

As they walked on the stage with the podium, Christine Everhart smiled up at them.

"Tony, I'm going to lose it."

"That's what she wants, babe."

When they reached the podium, they were yelled at with questions.

_"Where is the ring?" _

_"Pepper, what did you have to do to get Stark to propose?"_

And then the last question by the famous Christine, "Is she bribing you into the marriage? Marry her or she'll ruin your company?"

"First of all, Mr. Stark and I are not engaged. We are in a committed relationship but we are not ready for marriage. Second, ruin the company? Are you kidding me? I would never blackmail Mr. Stark like that."

"And let's face it, without Miss Potts, this company would not be still standing. She is the love of my life and someday we will get married, but not yet."

"But you still have one nights stands right, Mr. Stark? Or was I your last one?" Christine smirked.

Everyone in the room gasped and Tony answered,"I realize my previous actions were not professional. When I met Pepper, I instantly fell in love with her. I didn't know it then, but now I know I can never live without her."

Everyone awed except Christine. Pepper whispered,"Very romantic, Tony. Good answer."

"Thanks, let's get out of here."

"Agreed. Wait, I have one more thing to say."

Pepper spoke clearly into the microphone with a simple, "Thank you for all your questions. Oh, and goodbye Christine."

Tony chuckled and walked with Pepper into their office.

"Oh, man. That last part you threw in was hilarious."

"Oh, I know. She had it coming."

"I'll be right back, Pep. I have a boring meeting to get to."

"Kay see you later." They kissed goodbye and Tony left.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Thinking it was Tony, she said, "Come back for more, handsome?" Pepper giggled and opened the door only to recieve a sharp punch in the nose.

"That will teach you to mess with me." Christine glared at Pepper.

Pepper was taken back the punch but quickly turned back to grab a handful of her blonde hair. They get into a huge fight with the door standing wide open.

Meanwhile with Tony...

"So that is why I suggest the new designs here, Mr. Stark."

"Uh-huh, so this is why-"

He was suddenly cut off when a young employee entered the room.

"Excuse me, Mr. Stark, but there is a huge fight going on in your office."

"What?" Tony said as he rushed out of the room to run to his office.

He saw Pepper pulling out most of Christine's hair and punching her face.

Christine was getting pretty good hits at Pepper's face too so Tony decided enough was enough.

"Pepper, that's enough!" He said as he pulled Pepper away from Christine.

"No way! She gets what she deserves! You're mine and I want her to never forget it!" Pepper yelled as she struggled against Tony.

"Security!" Tony yelled and two security guards came in. They took Christine and shoved her out the door.

"I'll get you, Potts! So help me I will! You whore!" Christine yelled from down the hall.

"Pepper, are you okay?"

"Yes and No."

"You're bleeding, let's get you cleaned up."

They went over into their private bathroom and Pepper gasped at what she saw. The side of her face was bruised and purple and her bottom lip was bleeding.

"Oh, don't I look fantastic." She sighed.

"Pep, you're beautiful no matter what. How did this happen?"

"I thought she was you so I opened the door and she punched me. Next thing I knew, I was on the floor ripping her hair out." Pepper giggled.

"Pep, you practically ripped all her hair out." Tony chuckled.

"That was the point."

Pepper said as Tony cleaned her lip.

"We've had a hard day, let's go home." Pepper nodded as Tony wrapped his arm around her and led her out of the office. They got into his car and drove home.

"I'm finally glad she got what she deserved." Tony said as Pepper walked over to the bathroom to try to cover her bruise.

"No kidding."

"I hate that you bruised your face because of me."

"It's okay. It was my decision, not yours."

"I love you, Pepper."

"I love you too, Tony."


	4. Chapter 4

About three months later...

Tony loved every single moment he got to spend with his love, Pepper. They were still boyfriend and girlfriend and were living together. After the incident with Christine, Pepper and Tony both got a restraining order against her. Pepper's face had completely healed but her lip had a tiny scar on the corner of her mouth. Tony loved having Pepper as his girlfriend but wanted something more. Something that would claim hers as his for the rest of their lives. It had been three months since their talk of marriage and Tony thought they were ready. He asked Rhodey to go with him to help pick out Pepper's engagement ring.

"Tony, are you sure you want to do this?" Rhodey asked. He knew about Tony's past and wanted to make sure he didn't hurt Pepper.

"I'm sure about Pepper." Tony simply answered.

"Okay, man."

They walked into the store and immediately were confronted. The sales manager came up to them as asked, "How may I help you, Mr. Stark?"

"I want to keep this very private. I want to get my girlfriend an engagement ring." Tony said as the bearded man showed him and Rhodey into his office. The man pulled out samples of rings and placed them on his desk.

"These are the most extravagant rings we offer over here." He pointed to the huge diamonds. "And these over here are the more simple choices."

Tony picked up a beautiful ring with two rows of beaded diamonds around a larger diamond and held it up. "Wow, this one is gorgeous. How much is this one?"

"This one is $27,100."

"Tony, that one is perfect. Simple but elegant. Pepper will love it." Rhodey whispered.

"Very true. I'll take it." Tony paid for the ring and Rhodey would pick it up in a few hours once it was ready.

Back at home with Pepper...

"Pepper, darling, I'm home."

"Well, good afternoon too, sweetie." This husky voice did not belong to Pepper. A dark dressed man walked into his view and Tony remembered his face. It was the same face that he saw when he was kidnapped in Afghanistan.

"Where's Pepper!" Tony yelled. "Jarvis! Tell me where she is!"

But there was no response.

"Jarvis!?"

"Your little friend has been shut down, Mr. Stark. And your girl is enjoying the presence of my friend." The man chuckled darkly.

"You sick SOB. What do you want?" Tony screamed.

"I want you to build the Jericho like I asked before, Tony. I want ultimate power."

"And what if I say no?" Tony questioned.

"Then I'm afraid your girl will suffer for your decision. Come on, let's go watch." He said.

Two henchmen came up from behind Tony and grabbed him by the arms. They went down into his workshop to see Pepper tied up in a chair. Aneither henchman was holding her at gunpoint. "Pepper!" Tony yelled as they entered the shop. She did not move. "Pepper?!"

The henchman tie up Tony in a chair opposite from Pepper.

"Are you sure the answer is still no?"

"I will never build it." Tony spat out.

"Very well then. Boys, teach him a lesson."

One of them slaps Pepper and tears roll down her face. The other kicks her in her stomach harshly.

"NO! NO! STOP! Please! STOP!" Tony yelled as Pepper kept crying.

"Will you build it, Stark?"

"Yes, just please don't hurt her." Tony said as a tear went down his face.

"We have taken the liberty of removing all of your cars and there are men with guns outside if you try anything funny. I'll be waiting upstairs. Remove the ropes, boys."

They did and left Tony and Pepper sitting in the chairs.

Tony stood up and kneeled in front of her. "Pepper, I'm so sorry." No answer.

"Pepper." Tony whispered. "You have every right to be angry with me. I'm so sorry."

Pepper still didn't answer. Tony softly rubbed Pepper's cheek and pulled back suddenly when she winced.

"Don't touch me." Pepper spat out.

"What's wrong, Pepper? Please tell me."

"Leave me alone! Tony! Tony! Where are you?! Stop, please, STOP!" Pepper was still in a state of shock. Tony had realized what they had done to her and why she responded to his touch so harshly.

He shook her slightly and said sternly, "Pepper, it's me! Snap out of it! It's me, Tony! I'm right here and I'm not going to hurt you! I love you!"

Pepper's head snapped up at those words and whispered, "Tony."

"I'm here, I'm right here." He hugged her close to his body and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were one of them." She said as a tear rolled down her face.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I swear, I will build this thing and then we can have our life back."

Pepper shook her head and said, "If you build this, you know they'll kill us both."

"Pepper, I have no choice. I will NOT let them hurt you again."

"Tony, if you build this, they will anyway. We have to find another way out."

"You're right."


	5. Chapter 5

"Tony, we have to find another way out." Pepper whispered.

Tony pulled out his phone but Pepper stopped him. "What?" Tony said.

"When I tried to use my phone, they raped me. So I wouldn't suggest using that."

"Right." An idea popped into Tony's head. "Pepper pretend to be talking to me."

"I am talking to you."

"Keep doing it."

Pepper pretended to talk to him as Tony turned on his watch and said, "Jarvis, on."

"How is he in your watch? They shut him down."

"I have another Jarvis in my watch."

"Okay."

_"What can I do for you, sir?"_

__"Call Rhodey and tell him we need help."

_"Yes, sir."_

__"Jarvis will call Rhodey and he will help kill most of them but we have to get out of here." Tony whispered.

"Get in the suit, Tony."

"I can't leave you here."

"Yes you can. You can fly away in the suit and get help."

"If i leave they will kill you, Pepper. I will not let that happen."

"Well, think of something else! Aren't there any secret tunnels around here?"

"This isn't tv, Pep, but I have a plan."

An hour later...

"Help! Help! He's sick! Someone please help!" Pepper yelled.

Tony fell face down on the floor, gasping for breath. The villians ran down the stairs in a rushed panic. "What's wrong with him?" They all yelled.

"He's having a heart attack! Please! Help him!" Pepper said with tears in her eyes.

The main villian reaches down to help Tony roll over on his side. "What do we do, Stark?" He yelled at what looked like a lifeless Tony.

"DIE!" Tony yelled as he punched the main one in the face.

"You dirty little liar!" They grabbed Tony and held Pepper at gunpoint.

"Any last words to your beloved girl, Stark?" The dark one spat.

"Yeah, I do. Pepper, Keep it together, smile on your face even though your heart is frowning, but hey now, you know, girl, we both know it's a cruel world. I'll take my chances."

"Strange last words, Stark."

"Alright you dirty liar, any last words from you?" He said as he pointed his gun towards Pepper.

Pepper processed the words he had just said. Those just weren't words, it was a message. It was song lyrics to their song. He wanted her to say, as long as you love me.

Tony realized Pepper knew what he was talking about. His eyes looked at a part of the floor where he was standing.

"Can I just kiss him one last time? I promise I won't try anything."

"Sure. Enjoy your last kiss."

Pepper walked over to Tony. She wrapped her arms around him a kissed him softly. "Okay, but can I tell him one last thing before I go?"

"Hurry it up!" He said as he pointed the gun towards her.

"Oh, this won't take long." She smirked. "As long as you love me!" She yelled as the floor collapsed under Tony and Pepper.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony grabbed unto Pepper as they fell through the floor of his workshop closed back into place. They landed in a dark place with Pepper on top of Tony.

When Tony kissed Pepper she said, "Tony, it's hardly the time for you to try to make a move." Pepper giggled.

Tony laughed and whispered, "Very funny, Potts. You okay?"

"I'm fine. Where are we?"

"We are currently under the mansion."

"Wow. But wait! They know the code to get open the trapped door! We have to move!" She said as she tried to get up.

"It's voice activated, Pep. Only you and me can unlock it."

"Oh. By the way, that was a perfect way to get the message across."

"Thanks, I knew you'd understand."

"Yep, as long as you love me."

As sound as the words left her lips lights suddenly turned on. They revealed a long, narrow tunnel. They couldn't walk because it was so tiny, so they crawled.

"Where does this lead, Tony?" Pepper said as she crawled in front of him.

"It leads outside in the woods. Hopefully, Rhodey will be here soon but until then, I'm really enjoying the view." Tony snickered.

"Focus, Tony. Wait, we are leaving Rhodey to take care of everything? Shouldn't we help him?"

"I would but there's no chance that I'm leaving you."

"I'd be safe in the woods."

"I don't know, Pep."

"Is there a way you can get into the suit?"

"There is. Remember my watch? Well, it is actually a suit as well."

"Tony Stark, the man of many surprises."

"I like that title, babe, use it more often but I can't just leave you out here by yourself."

"I'll be fine, Tony. When we reach the end of the tunnel we will both crawl out, you get into the suit, and I'll wait for you."

"Pepper, I can't just leave you alone in the woods."

"I'll hide then."

"Way to risky. I am going to put the suit on and carry you off in the opposite direction where we won't be seen. Then I'll come back and destroy the bad guys. Win, win situation."

"Fine, but I hate leaving you."

"I know but I'll be back before you can miss me."

"Okay, where will you take me?"

"Stark Industry, it's the safest place."

They had reached the end of the tunnel and both climbed out.

"How are you going to put the suit?"

"It's just like the suitcase, only in watch form."

"Well okay, then."

Tony put on the suit, picked up Pepper, and headed off towards Stark Industry.

Meanwhile with the villans...

"Bring me Stark! I don't care what it takes! The main one, Rama, shouted.

"What about the girl?" Another one asked.

"Kill her." Rama stated harshly.

Back with Tony and Pepper at Stark Industry...

"Okay, stay here and I'll be back in a flash."

"Tony, one more thing before you go."

Pepper grabbed him and kissed him passionately.

"Okay, I really don't wanna go now." Tony said as he wrapped Pepper in his arms to kiss her one more time.

"Tony."

"Alright, I'm going. Love you, Pepper."

"Love you too."

As Tony flew off, Pepper felt a cold, dark presence behind her. Since it was three in the morning, Pepper knew no one was supposed to be in the building. She turned around, heard a loud BANG, and everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Before I continue with the story I have a few things I'd like to say. First of all I would like to thank StarkObsessed, Fantasia-49, RosesAreRed12, and all the main readers for sticking with me. I all truly thank you for the support and knowledge you have given me. I was honestly going to delete the whole story but I decided this story is worth keeping. Oh! And if I'm being sappy or too romantic, sorry that's just the way I write. Tony and Pepper are in love! They are going to do and say crazy things! So, with the serious stuff out of the way, let's get back to the story! Sorry it's kind of short but at least it's something! **

"Rhodes, she's been out of it for a while! They said she would of woken up by now." Tony demanded.

Pepper had been in the hospital for two weeks after the break in at the mansion. Tony had been a wreck ever since.

"Tony, for the millionth time, Pepper is fine. She is healing and she'll come around when she's ready to!" Rhodey stated.

"Yeah, okay." Tony sighed as he held Pepper's hand.

"I gotta get back to work. Call me if anything changes." Rhodey said as he left.

"Bye." Tony called out after him. "Pepper, if you can hear me, please wake up." Nothing. "Can you at least squeeze my hand?"

Tony was about to give up after several minutes when he felt nothing. But suddenly there was s slight pressure on hid hand. "Pep, I'm here. I'll be right here when you wake up."

Pepper could hear everyone but when she tried to speak or open her eyes she would just fall into a deeper sleep.

_"Pepper, if you can hear me, please wake up."_

Tony? Where am I? Why can't I wake up?

"_Can you at least squeeze my hand?"_

She felt pressure on her hands and knew it was Tony. She knew she had to calm him down so he wouldn't worry too much. Pepper moved her fingers slightly and suddenly the memories of what happened to her flooded into her mind. She felt the bullet pierce through her stomach. She felt the man run the cold gun across her head. He then beat her brutally and left her to die. Pepper hadn't remembered anything else until she felt Tony pick her up into his arms. The next thing she knew, she was here. Pepper knew she had to return to her life and most importantly, to Tony.

When she opened her eyes she saw Tony staring out a window. She had to get his attention.

"Tony." She whispered.

"Hey Pepper. It's about time you woken up." Tony said as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"How bad is it?" Pepper prepared for the worst..

"Two broken ribs and bruises for the most part. The doctors got the bullet out of you before it could cause anymore damage. You'll be fine and healthy again in no time."

"Doesn't sound that bad."

"Yes it does. I shouldn't of left you there without checking around to make sure a man with a gun isn't lurking around! I should of been more responsible!"

"Tony, you didn't know. Who did this to me?"

"The leader of the ten ring but don't worry, I made sure he's taking a permanent dirt nap. Me and Rhodey took care of the others as well. When you're healthy, we can go back to our home where you can feel safe again."

"I want to go home now." Pepper whispered.

"I know but-" Tony stopped mid sentence when he saw Pepper asleep again. She was exhausted and he let her sleep as long as she wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

"Tony really should have looked around before leaving you helpless." A dark voice chuckled.

"Please, stop." Pepper whispered in fear.

"I've only just begun." The man said as he threw her against the window.

"Please, Stop! Stop! STOP!" Pepper screamed knowing this was the end.

"Pepper?! Pepper wake up!"

"Tony! Help me!" Pepper yelled. Pepper snapped open her eyes and was shocked to see she was in at bright hospital room.

"You okay?" Tony whispered.

"Yeah. Just a dream."

"I'm so-" Tony started to say but was interrupted.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence. This was not your fault." Pepper said sternly.

"Enough said." Tony smirked.

"I want to go home, Tony."

"We can but you have to promise me you will rest."

"Okay."

"I'll be right back."

Tony left and the memories flooded back into her mind. The terrible and painful memories one after the other. Pepper leaned back into the bed and let the tears fall. She wanted to escape the drama and just broke out into a complete sob.

"Pepper, good news! We can go-" Tony stopped and looked at her. She was miserable and there was nothing he could do to comfort her. Maybe that wasn't what she wanted right now; she just wanted some time to be alone. Tony stepped out and left her to her tears.

After thirty minutes, Tony knocked on her door. "Pep, can I come in?"

"Yeah." She barely said.

"Hey, we can go home if you want."

"Let's go. Help me up?"

Tony walks over to her, takes her hand, and helps her stand on her feet. Pepper is suddenly very aware of her injuries. Her ribs ached and her stomach felt like it wasn't even there. Curiously, Pepper put one hand on her stomach just to make sure. Tony led her over to the bathroom and stood outside so she could change.

It was easy for her to change but when she looked at the mirror she saw the damage. Her face was fine but she looked like a skeleton. She felt like her cheekbones would break through her skin. "Agh." She groaned.

"You okay in there?" Tony cracked open the door to see Pepper staring sadly into the mirror. "Don't worry, Pep. You look beautiful."

"Tony, I look like I'm about to die. Look how skinny I look!"

"Pepper, it's normal. You'll feel better when you get some food in you." Tony said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I've missed you."

"You missed me, huh? Well, I am very hot."

Pepper giggled and said, "Yep, very."

"I've missed you too, Pep." Tony said as he turned her around and kissed her softly.

"I'm not going to break you know." Pepper said seriously.

"I know, but you need your rest, let's go."

Tony signed the paperwork and wheeled Pepper out towards Happy and the car.

"Good to see you, Pepper. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, Happy."

Happy took Pepper's bags and Tony helped her into the car.

They took off and Pepper felt exhausted again. She yawned and Tony wrapped his arm around her shoulder so she could lean on him.

What felt like seconds to Pepper was actually ten minutes. "Pep, we're home."

"Kay."

Tony walked her through the door and they were greeted by Jarvis.

_"Good afternoon, Mr. Stark. Welcome back, Miss Potts."_

__"Thanks, Jarvis." Pepper smiled.

"Boss, here are the bags. Get well soon, Pepper." Happy said.

"Thanks. See you."

Happy left and it was just the two of them.

"Are you hungry?" Tony said as he helped her to the couch.

"I guess I could eat something."

"Soup, okay?"

"Sounds good."

Tony went into the kitchen to fix dinner. Pepper suddenly remembered something she had forgotten to ask.

"Tony? Where did you go on the day they first kidnapped us?"

Tony was taken back by the question but answered smoothly with, "I was at the office."

"Oh."

Tony actually would have proposed that day but that didn't happen. He was to busy fighting for their lives.

After dinner they were both lying on the couch. Tony had Pepper sitting beside him with her head leaning on his chest.

"Pepper?"

"Hmmmm?" She purred.

"Marry Me."

"Wh-What?"

"You heard me. This past experience opened my eyes to see that I never want to lose you. I want to you to be mine for the rest of our lives. I love you." He got down on one knee and pulled out the ring. "Let's be honest, this is long overdue. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"What?"

"You heard me! I said yes." He laughed and slipped the ring unto her finger.

"It's so beautiful." She giggled when he kissed her. He pulled back and smirked.

"I mean, I am Tony Stark. How could you say no?"

"Tony?"

"Hmmm?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

He willingly did. They both were unbelievely happy and content with just being in eachother's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Three months later...

Pepper's recovery was fast and she wanted to go back to work. Tony was completely against this because she needed more time to heal. They were still engaged and not worrying about any wedding plans. They were just enjoying spending time together.

They both were lying in bed wrapped in each other's arms. Pepper woke up to the sound of loud snoring.

"Jarvis, what time is it?"

_"It is currently 5:00 on a Monday morning, ma'am."_

"Thanks."

Pepper tried to get up but was pulled back down by two constricting arms.

"Tony! I have to get to work!" She laughed against him.

"No. Too soon." He said sleepily.

"Let me go."

"Not a chance."

"Tony, I'm pregnant."

Tony let her go in shock, went on her side of the bed, and knelt in front of her.

"Yo-you're wha-what?!" Tony stuttered.

"I said I'm taking a shower."

"No you didn't. You said you were pregnant!"

"Did I? Oops."

Tony realized her words were just a ploy to let her go.

"Pepper, that wasn't funny!"

Pepper giggled as she ran for the bathroom. Tony let her go as he went to change clothes.

Pepper got out of the shower and wrapped a big blue towel around her. When she opened the door she was suprised not to see Tony in bed. She looked up to the ceiling and said,"Jarvis, where is Tony?"

_"He is eating breakfast, ma'am." _

Pepper changed, put on her favorite pair of black high heels, and put her hair into a ponytail. She walked down the stairs and saw Tony sitting at the kitchen table with his back turned.

Pepper wrapped her arms around his head and kissed his cheek. "Good morning, honey."

"Hey."

"What's wrong with you?" Pepper walked over to the fridge and got out some orange juice.

"It's 5:30 in the morning, Pepper." Tony groaned.

"You could of went back to bed."

"I couldn't after your little announcement."

She laughed and went over to sit by him. "I'm sorry." She continued to laugh.

"Do you ever think about having kids?"

Pepper immediately stopped laughing. "Are you serious?"

"Completely."

"I guess so, in the future." Pepper looked down at her watch. "We should go."

Tony followed her out and into the car.

"By the way, don't ever make that big of an announcement at 5 am. I think my heart stopped."

"Who said I was kidding?" Pepper seriously looked into his eyes.

"You really are?! I thought you were kidding!"

"I am."

"Pepper, let's make a deal. Don't ever say those words again until you really are pregnant."

"Deal."

"So, when are we going to get married?"

"I think we should just have a private ceremony. I don't like big weddings."

"Sounds good. Soon, right?"

"Absoultley."

"Good. The sooner we get married, the sooner we get to the honeymoon." Tony said as he waggled his eyebrows and stared at her lips.

"My eyes are up here, Tony."

"Yes, they are but I'm loving your lips right now."

They makeout and Pepper pulls away as the car stops.

"We should get inside." She whispers.

"In a minute. Happy will wait."

They kiss for several minutes and don't realize Happy opened the door. They were in a very compromising position. Pepper was laying under Tony when her eyes opened as she heard cameras flashing.

"Tony!"

He realized what was happening and yelled at Happy. "What is wrong with you?! Close the door!"

He did and Pepper sat up.

"Alright."

"Alright, what?" Pepper said.

"Come here. We can continue."

"Are you kidding? Your backside will be plastered all over the tabloids tomorrow with me under yo-" Pepper stopped.

"What?"

"My ring."

"You lost me, Pep."

"I had my hands around your neck! The pictures will show my ring! I can see the headlines now _Stark and Potts engaged! We caught them having a morning delight in the back on the car! See page 12!_" Pepper said in anger.

"Wow, Pep. You should be a scandalous writer."

"Shut up!" She playfully hit him.

"Come on, let's go." Tony reached for the handle on the door but was stopped by Pepper.

"Wait! You have lipstick all over you." Pepper took out a tissue from her purse and wiped his mouth.

"You could of kissed it off you know." Tony smirked and Pepper pushed him out of the car. Tony stood up and was flooded with the flashing of cameras. He turned around to help Pepper get out of the car.

Twelve hours later...

Tony walked into their office and saw Pepper typing on her computer.

"Pepper, enough with the work! It's five! We can go home now!"

"I'm shutting it down! Hold on." Pepper said. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Let's go so we can be naughty in the car again." Tony said.

"Get out of here!" Pepper said sternly.

They walked hand in hand towards the car and Happy.

"Happy, do that again and you're fired. Let's make a code. I'll knock once for open and two for keep it closed."

"Deal, Boss. It won't happen again."

"Good." Tony and Pepper got in the car and drove off.

"That was so embarrasing this morning." Pepper said as she put her hands over her eyes.

"Yeah, I know. It'll be okay."

"What no, But it was fun joke?"

"Ha ha. That one was too easy, even for me."

"True. Very true."

They arrived at their home several minutes later and walked in. They were greeted with their usual greeting from Jarvis as Tony turned on the tv.

"_Tony Stark and Pepper Potts engaged! Her ring was shining out just as their car door opened to reveal a hot and heavy makeout-"_

"Jarvis, mute." Tony said quickly.

"I heard it!" Pepper yelled as she went up the stairs to change.

When they both changed and sitting comfortabley on the couch, they talked about their wedding plans.

"This Saturday?" Pepper asked.

"Sounds good."

"I can't wait." Pepper said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Me either." They kissed and continued where they left off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten already? Wow. Thanks for all the support and encouragment for this chapter. Sorry if there were a lot of spelling errors in the last chapter and this one. I'm writing off my ipad and it has a mind of its own:) Anyways! Today is the big day! Wedding! Enjoy! P.S, I realize that Tony Stark wouldn't be a big Justin Bieber fan but I found a cover by Corey Gray and it is more appropriate for a wedding. Go check out his cover! **

Tony Stark was not nervous. Okay, fine that was a lie but he was ready to marry the love of his life. He was in his workshop working on one of his many cars when he got an urgent call.

_"Sir, you have an incoming call from Mr. Fury." _Jarvis spoke over the loud music.

"Don't answer." Tony practically growled.

_"He insists you answer, sir." _

"Fine. Put it on speaker."

Nick Fury's voice entered the room. "Stark, it's about time you answered."

"No missions today, Fury. I'm getting married."

"I know. I just wanted to say don't screw this up."

"Wow. Does that mean congradulations?"

"You wish, Stark."

"Okay, I'm hanging up now."

Fury hung up with muttered words. Something along the lines of,"Tony Stark getting married?"

Tony was laughing when Rhodey walked down the stairs.

"Tony, do you plan on getting married today?"

"Yeah why? Has Pepper left?"

"Nope. She's ready and waiting upstairs. I still don't know how you got so lucky."

"Me either. I'm gonna go get ready."

Tony went upstairs into the guest bedroom to change.

Pepper was nervous but ready. She put on her dress that fit perfectly to her curves. The silk flowed over her legs and her white heels were barely visible under the elegnant gown. Her hair was half up and her curls hung over her shoulders. The veil was put just under the crown of her head and Pepper's bouquet was red and gold to represent Tony. She just wanted to be with Tony. To talk to him.

Tony had just put on his red dress shirt and golden tie when Jarvis' voice came over the speakers.

_"Sir, Miss Potts would like to talk to you." _

"Put her on."

"Tony?"

"Hey, Pep. Nervous?"

"I just needed to talk to you."

"Thinking about leaving me at the alter?" Tony joked.

"Of course not! I just needed to hear your voice. I know it sounds silly but it calms me down."

"I know what you mean."

"It's almost five. Go and let Rhodey fix your tie."

"Right. I'm so used to you fixing it. I love you, Pepper. See you at the alter."

"I love you. I'll be the one in white."

Tony chuckled and finished getting dressed.

Tony, Rhodey, and the priest went out unto the back lawn that overlooked the beach.

"You really couldn't fix your tie, man?" Rhodey whispered as music played softly in the background.

"Pepper usually does it." Rhodey grinned and pointed behind Tony.

"Well, there's your bride."

"Beautiful." Tony whispers.

Happy walked Pepper down the aisle and as they walked, their song, As long as you love me by Corey Gray, played.

She finally made it down the aisle and took Tony's hands. Pepper smiled at him and whispered, "I love you."

Tony barely made out an I love you too before the priest started talking.

After a few minutes, the priest had gotten to the vows.

After the priest told Pepper what to say she repeated, "I, Virgina, take you Anthony, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward as long as we both shall live." Pepper placed the platinium ring unto Tony's left hand.

Tony smiled at Pepper and stated his vows, "I, Anthony, take you Virgina, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward as long as we both shall live." Tony said as he slipped the ring that matched his unto her finger.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Tony, you may kiss your bride."

"You don't have to ask me twice." Tony smirked as he kissed his wife.

Everyone clapped as they walked down the aisle and towards the beach to be alone.

Rhodey and Happy enjoyed drinks inside the house as they waited for Tony and Pepper to return.

"Wow. Marriage." Pepper said.

"I know. It's a big step."

"But totally worth it." Pepper grinned as she hugged Tony.

"So, did I happen to mention how beautiful you looked tonight, Mrs. Stark?"

"Yes, you did, actually. Many times and I don't need to brush your ego with telling you how nice you look."

"True." Tony wrapped his arms around Pepper and kissed her softly.

"You know something, Pep? I forgot to do one thing." They started walking back to the house when Tony stopped.

"What's that?" Pepper said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I forgot to tell Jarvis to start calling you Mrs. Stark."

"Well, you will definietly have to change that, Mr. Stark."

They walked back to the house to enjoy the company of eachother and their friends.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay everyone so you know what happens on the night of a wedding. I am not going to write about it. So this scene happens on the morning after their wedding. They decided to spend the night in their home and on the next morning they would travel to Utah to visit Pepper's family. **

Pepper woke up in Tony's arms as he spooned her from behind. Pepper sighed in content and realized they needed to get going if they wanted to be in the hotel in Nevada before nightfall.

"Tony." Pepper said as she turned to kiss his forehead.

"Mornin' gorgeous." Tony said as he shifted Pepper in his arms to kiss her.

"Mmm, Tony." Pepper groaned.

"Funny, that's the same thing you said last night." Tony waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

Pepper lowered her arm to grab his rear end. Tony gasped and smiled down at her.

"Funny, that's the noise you made last night." Pepper giggled.

"Last night was amazing by the way." Tony grinned.

"It was but we better get going."

"True. I'll go get dressed."

* * *

Three hours later...

"Pepper! Get that cute butt down the stairs and into the car! We're already off schedule!" Tony yelled upstairs to his wife.

"I'm ready!" Pepper yelled as she came down the stairs with her bags.

"Here, let me take them." Tony went up to her and looked at her face for the first time that day. "Is that the new latest trend?"

"What?"

"You have make up on one eye." Tony chuckled at the look on Pepper's frantic face.

"Stop laughing! You were rushing me! Now we're going to be later!" Pepper yelled as she ran back upstairs to fix her make up.

* * *

They both were in the car ready to go an hour later.

"Seriously, Pepper. Why does it take so long to put on that stuff?"

"First of all, it's not just make up. I have to do my hair and pick out clothes too."

"But why sooo long?"

"Well, think about it like working on one of your cars."

"You want me to picture you as a car?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Pepper snorted.

"Cause I already know how to make your engine purr." Tony smirked.

Pepper blushed and said, "Pay attention to the road."

Their hands lace together as Tony continues to drive.

"So, what's your family like anyway?" Tony asked several minutes later.

Pepper didn't really talk about her family so Tony needed to know why.

"Hmmm. Pretty average, I guess. Mom, dad, one sister, one brother. Oh, and a couple of nieces and nephews." Pepper smiled at Tony.

"Sounds pretty normal. How many?"

"Kids?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, um...eight."

"Eight?!" Tony said with a shocked expression on his face.

"Yeah. My parents wanted a lot of grandchildren." She blushed again.

"But that wasn't their choice. That was your brother and sister's choices."

"True but my mom can be very persuading." Pepper hinted.

"Does she expect four more from me and you?" Tony said it as a joke but Pepper was serious.

"Yes."

Tony looked over at Pepper and asked, "What do you want?"

"Two would be enough for me."

"Then that's what we'll have. Don't let your mother control you like that, Pepper."

"You're right. And, Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we get a dog?"

"Why would you want a dog?"

"For when you're not home. I miss you too much. I get lonely."

"I won't be leaving for a long time but sure."

"Thanks and one more little thing about my family."

"What is it?"

"Don't be bothered if they hate you."

"Hate me? What did I take from them?"

"In their eyes, me."

"Oh, since you're their last, right?"

"Yeah. Are we close to the hotel?"

"We'll be in Nevada in about an hour. So until then, tell me the names of our nieces and nephews."

Pepper smiled and answered, "My brother Vincent's kids are Allison, Auburn, and twin boys, Henry and Gabriel. My sister Victoria's kids are Olivia, Brandon, Chris and Sarah."

"That's a lot of kids. Who are you closest too?"

"Allison. She's the only one I got to watch grow up. She's about twelve now."

"Why exactly did you leave? You never told me much about your family."

"They wanted to control my life too much. I went to California and found my own career and husband."

"Own husband? They picked out a husband for you? Who are these people?" Tony said in disgust.

"Yeah but it's not as bad as it sounds. They were just over protective."

"I guess. Let's talk about something else."

"Like what?"

"Like, our own family."

"It's just you, me, and Jarvis right now, Tony."

"That's not what I mean. I mean our kids."

"I thought you didn't like kids."

"I don't but it would be different if they were ours."

"True."

"Have you thought about names?" Tony asked.

"I always like the name Emelia Marie. Marie after your mother, Maria."

"Emelia Marie Stark? That's a great name, Pep. What about a boy?"

"I'll leave that one to you."

"I'll think about it." Tony grinned. "So, when exactly?"

"If it happens it happens. I don't really want to plan it out."

"Sounds good. Here's the hotel on the left, here."

"Good cause I'm exhausted."

"You have to put in a disguise, though."

"Yeah, I know. So, who are we this time?"

"Tyler and Valorie Sharp."

"I like our real names better."

"Yeah, Anthony and Virgina sound a lot better."

"You know I hate being called that."

"Well, it doesn't matter because your Valorie Sharp tonight."

"That sounds too much like Virgina Stark."

"Maybe but with that brunette wig back there, no one will notice."

"And what exactly is your disguise, Mr. Sharp?"

"The dark blonde wig."

"That'll look great with your signature goatee."

"I'll just be a crazy iron man fan. No big deal."

They put on their disguises and Tony smiled brightly.

"You look great as a brunette."

"I like it but I love my natural color better."

"Me too."

"Don't think you don't look good but trust me, keep your hair dark."

"Yeah, I look like I belong in a boy band or something."

Pepper laughed and got out of the car with her brown curly locks bouncing.

"It's so weird seeing you as a brunette. I mean you'll always be my Pepper but I love your red hair."

"I know. Stop calling me Pepper, Tyler. People are watching."

"Right, Valorie." Tony said a bit louder.

They walk into the hotel unnoticed and were in the elevator when a couple with a baby walked in to ride with them.

Pepper smiled at Tony and held his hand tighter.

"Hi, how are you? The young woman asked Tony and Pepper.

"We're fine, thank you. I didn't mean to stare but your baby is adorable." Pepper said.

"Thank you. I'm Katie, this is my husband, Jack, and our daughter, Emelia."

Pepper turned to look at a shocked Tony. Katie gave them a weird look.

"I'm sorry. We were just thinking of baby names earlier and we are going to name our daughter Emelia too."

"Small world after all, huh? Must be a sign that that's the right name." Katie said.

Jack spoke up and shook Tony's hand as he said, "Funny how girls bond over a baby. Nice to meet you, I'm Jack."

"I know right? I'm Tyler and the one cooing over your baby is my wife, Valorie."

They all laugh and the elevator door opens on Katie and Jack's floor.

"It was very nice meeting you guys. Say goodbye Emma." Katie took Emelia's little hand and waved at Pepper.

"Nice to meet you too. Bye Emma." Pepper waved goodbye to the little girl.

Tony and Jack shook hands again and Jack walked out.

Katie turned around to look at Pepper.

"Oh, and good luck with your pregnancy. You're glowing, by the way." Katie said quickly before the elevator doors closed.

Pepper stiffened in Tony's arms as one of her hands flowed to rest on her stomach.

"I'm not pregnant! The nerve of that woman!" Pepper huffed in anger.

"Maybe she just thought you were because of your interest in the baby." Tony said as he rubbed Pepper's arms.

"Do I look bigger to you?" Pepper whispered.

Tony knew this was the one question any man who screw up the answer too. He sternly answered with a, "No." He wasn't lying, and if anything she'd lost weight.

They finally reached their floor and they stepped out to go to their room.

Tony opened the door and Pepper immediately went to the bathroom with the full length mirror. She lifted her shirt and turned sideways to look at her stomach.

"I look like I normally do." Pepper said.

"That's what I said. I told them we were married and you told them we picked out baby names."

"True. Okay but I'm still taking a test to be sure."

"That's unnecessary but whatever you want. I know your tired, let's go to sleep."

"Okay."


	12. Chapter 12

Pepper woke up and sprang out of bed.

"Pepper?" Tony said as he got up and ran to the bathroom after her.

"I'm fine, go pack the things. We need to get going."

"I'm not leaving, Pepper."

She continued to throw up as Tony rubbed her back.

"Are you..." Tony let the sentence drag off, not knowing what to say.

"No, I got my monthly cycle yesterday night."

"Good. I'm not quite ready to share you yet. Do I need to call a doctor?"

"No, I think it was probably just something I ate." Pepper said as she rinsed out her mouth.

"Are you sure? Come here." Pepper went to Tony as he felt her forehead.

"You're burning up, Pep."

"I feel fine. Go put the bags in the car. I'll be there in a minute."

"Alright. I'll be right back."

Pepper heard the door shut and sat down on the bright blue tile floor. She really felt awful and needed rest but she didn't want to ruin their vacation so she got up to go get dressed. She picked out a dark blue v-neck t-shirt, dark washed jeans and white sandals. She put her wig on and was completely exhausted when Tony walked in.

"Hey. Well don't you look beautiful." Tony came up and hugged her from behind.

Pepper leaned on Tony for support because her legs ached.

"Oh, please." She snorted.

"We better get going." Tony grabbed her hand and led her out the door.

They get into the elevator and Tony looked at an exhausted Pepper.

"Pepper, what hurting?"

"Nothing." She lied.

"Your face shows other wise. Are you sure you don't want to stay another night?"

"My legs just ache. I'll rest in the car."

"Alright."

They get into the car with Tony driving and Pepper laying down in the back seat.

"Here's a blanket." Tony threw it back at her.

"Thanks. I guess I can take this wig off now." Pepper said as she yanked the material off.

"Yeah, they are very itchy." Tony said as he pulled his off too.

They left Carson City, Nevada and were traveling to Millard, Utah.

* * *

Within an hour after leaving...

Pepper groaned and was crying because of the intense pain in her legs. She tried stretching out on the seat but she couldn't get her legs to stop hurting.

"Pepper, what to you want me to do?" Tony couldn't stand the sight of her hurting anymore.

"I need you. Pull over." Pepper whimpered.

Tony did as she said and got out of the driver seat and into the back.

"Come here." Tony whispered as Pepper got up and hugged him tight.

"It hurts so bad. It feels like someone is stabbing me." Pepper said between sobs.

"Do you think it's the flu?"

"I don't know. How many more hours until we're there?"

"About six hours. Want ibuprofen?"

"Yes. Get me my purse, please."

He did and she took the medicine.

"Better?" Tony asked.

"It will be. You can drive now."

Tony kissed the top of Pepper's head and got back into the driver's seat.

* * *

Pepper slept the whole way and was awoken when Tony shook her shoulder lightly.

"Pepper, we're here."

"Okay, I'm awake."

"Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, a lot."

Pepper sat up and got out of the car. She stumbled at first but got her strength back as she knocked on the door of here old home.

"Tony, no matter what happens or what is said, just remember I love you."

"You shouldn't worry so much. Everything is fine." Tony put an arm around Pepper as a red haired young girl opened the door.

"Aunt Ginny!" She yelled as she hugged Pepper tight.

"Alli! Look at you! All grown up!" Pepper said.

"I've missed you so much."

"I know, sweetie. It's been too long. By the way, this is my husband, Tony." Pepper said a little to formally.

"Hi, Uncle Tony!" Alli said as she hugged him close.

Tony laughed and said,"Hi, Alli. Nice to meet you."

Suddenly another voice was heard. "Allison Rae! What have I told you about opening the door?!" An elderly gray haired woman said as she came into view.

"Virgina!" Pepper's mother said as she hugged her tight.

"Hi, Mom. It's great to see you. This is my husband, Tony."

"Well, so this is the man that was better than Richard. Hmm, I personally think Richard would have made more beautiful babies."

"Excuse me?" Tony said with anger.

"Mom, that was totally uncalled for!" Pepper yelled.

"Pamela, invite these kids in. Stop being rude. Hey, Ginny!" Pepper's dad said as he hugged her close.

"Hi, Dad. This is Tony."

"Nice to meet you, Tony. I'm Peter."

"Nice to meet you too, sir." Tony shook Peter's hand firmly.

"Come on in, excuse me wife." Peter said seriously.

Pepper was greeted by the other six of her nieces and nephews and then her brother and sister. Everyone accepted Tony but Pepper's mother. Tony put the bags in Pepper's old room as Pepper talked to her sister downstairs. Tony walked downstairs and hid quietly behind a wall when he heard Pepper and Victoria talking.

"So, Tony Stark, huh? Isn't he the famous playboy of California?"

"Was. He was." Pepper defended. "He grew up after he got kidnapped. He opened his eyes and fell in love with me."

"That's sweet, Ginny. Oh! Want to be your newest little niece?"

"I certainly would." Pepper smiled.

Victoria got up to go get Sarah as Tony walked in.

"Well hi, Tony! All settled in?" Victoria asked.

"Hey. Yep, unpacked everything."

"I'll be right back." Vikki said as she went to get the baby.

"So, enjoying my family?" Pepper whispered as Tony sat down beside her.

"Everyone but your uptight mother." Tony whispered back.

"I know, I'm so sorry about that."

Tony rubbed her knee in reassurance as he said, "It's okay. She'll grow used to me soon."

"Here she is. Meet Sarah Lynn Potts." Vikki said proudly.

"Oh my goodness! She's so beautiful!" Pepper said as she held her newborn niece in her arms.

"She is." Tony said as he smiled at Sarah.

"She is your niece too, Tony. Go ahead and hold her." Vikki said warmly.

"Oh, I'm okay, really. Pepper can have her time with her."

"Who's Pepper?" Pamela said as she came into the room.

"My wife." Tony smirked.

"It's his nickname for me." Pepper said as she stroked Sarah's little cheek.

"Really? You couldn't think of a better name, Timmy?" Pamela smirked back.

"No ma'am. I love your daughter's freckles, so I nicknamed her that."

"But she covers them up all the time." Pamela responded.

"She doesn't like them but I think it makes her even more beautiful." Tony was being extra romantic to try and show Pepper's mother that he truly loves her.

Pepper blushed and said, "Alright, enough talking about me."

"Alright, what shall we talk about?" Tony said.

"Victoria, go heat up Sarah's bottle. I think she's hungry again." Pamela said.

Victoria left and Pepper wish she hadn't. It was just her mother, Tony, and herself.

"Babies." Pamela said sternly.

Tony glared at his mother-in-law as Pepper looked uneasy with Sarah in her arms.

"Mom, we were only married two days ago. We're not ready for children yet."

"Virgina, you are twenty six. It's time you settled down."

"That's our decision, not yours." Tony said in anger.

"Do you not want kids? Or are you going to leave her for some bimbo like you always do?"

"I will never leave her. That's why I married her." Tony spat out.

"Well, I guess it's for the better. Virgina never had the best of looks. Mainly got it from her father. Having no children will be good because they'd just turn out terrible looking anyway."

Tony was way past anger and into full rage. Victoria came back into the room with the warmed up bottle.

"Victoria, take Sarah." Tony spat out again. She did and left the room. Pepper just sat there in disappointment and hurt. Her own mother had just basically said she was worthless to her.

"Pepper, go to the car." Tony said calmly as he tossed her the keys. She said nothing, got up, and left.

"What was that?" Tony yelled.

"The truth."

"It was nothing but lies. Pepper is beautiful and her confidence level just got lower because of you. Your her mother! You need to open your eyes and realise that I'm going to be with her forever. Stop trying to live your hope of more kids through your own. It's mine and Pepper's choice and if we ever have children, I promise you he or she will never hear or know about you! You know, she was really looking forward to this trip but now look what you've done! I hope your happy." Tony turned around, went upstairs and packed their things. He put the luggage in the back of the car and got into the driver's seat. Pepper didn't look at him and he didn't look at her. They both needed time to calm down, so silence was all that was heard.

* * *

After twenty minutes, Pepper spoke up. "Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Pepper whispered softly.

"Pepper, I love you, too." He said as he held her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"A hotel in town. We can go home tomorrow." Tony said.

"Okay."

When they finally get into their hotel room, Pepper is still distant.

"You wanna talk?" Tony questioned.

"No, I'm fine."

"Your lying."

"Yes."

"Pepper." Tony sat down on the bed next to her. "Please don't listen to her."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I lied to you, Tony."

"About!?"

"About yesterday morning."

"What about it?"

Pepper looked him straight in the eyes and said,"I'm pregnant, Tony."

* * *

This chapter was really fun to write! Sorry for the cliff hanger, I'll update soon!

~Rebeka


	13. Chapter 13

Just to be clear on the last chapter..Pepper's mom is really old fashioned. She believes once a woman gets married, she needs to start having children. Pamela was just upset that Pepper was waiting to have a baby because she was taught differently growing up. She just took out her anger on her. Now, back to the story.

* * *

"I'm pregnant." Pepper whispered as she started sobbing in her hands.

"Pepper, why are you crying?"

"Because the baby will get my looks. Just like my mother said."

Tony wanted to slap Pamela across her face for hurting her like this. "Sweetheart, I know you won't believe me but you're beautiful. I hope Emelia looks exactly like you. With my humor of course." Tony lightly chuckled.

"We don't know if it's a girl yet, Tony."

"I'm pretty sure it's a girl. Eli will come after Emelia."

"Eli?"

"You told me I could pick the name."

"I like that name. Or after Emelia it could be Eliana."

"That would be good too. Two more little Pepper's running around."

"Or another Tony. But the world isn't quite ready for that yet."

"Very true."

"I hope they all look exactly like you."

"I don't. I want them to look like their mother."

"Then they'd be terrible looking." Pepper said bitterly as she repeated her mother's words.

"Virgina." Tony said seriously.

She looked up into his eyes.

"What?"

"You know what. Don't you ever say that again. Our children will be beautiful. To hell with what your mother said. She's just jealous that you're a successful, gorgeous woman."

"Anthony Stark?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, crazy."

"Crazy?" Pepper wondered.

"Your crazy to say Tony Stark's baby would be terrible. She'll be perfect."

"You're right. Emily will be perfect."

"I'm sorry, would you mind repeating the first part? I could have sworn you said that I'm right."

"I did. Hey, there's a first time for everything." Pepper giggled as Tony pushed her down on the bed and kissed her playfully.

"I want to go home." Pepper whispered.

"Then, let's go. We could be home by tomorrow. Maybe get a hotel on the-" Tony was cut off as Pepper interrupted.

"I want to go to my old home."

"Pepper, I don't think that's best. What your mother said really hurt you. I won't let that happen again."

"Tony, she was angry. She's had time to calm down by now. I want to talk to my dad anyways."

"Alright, let's go but I don't like it."

When they arrived at Pepper's home, she got out of the car and Tony stayed in the driver's seat. She needed her privacy with her family and he respected that.

Her dad thankfully answered the door and said in relief, "Ginny."

"Hi, Dad. Can we talk?"

"Of course, let's go to my old office."

They walked up the stairs quietly and both sat down in two big brown chairs facing each other.

"Dad, why did Mom get so upset today?"

"Gin, you know her and her old fashioned ways. I'm glad your not pregnant because you should have a baby when you and Tony are ready."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"I am pregnant."

"Oh, Virgina. Please tell me you didn't rush things for your mother's sake."

"No, Dad. We wanted it to be a surprise anyway. I know the timing is not exactly great but we're really happy about it."

"Well if you're happy, I'm happy. Go on and tell your mother."

"We aren't on the best of terms at the moment. She got angry and said words I will never forget. She will apologize to me before I speak to her again."

"That's understandable. Are you guys heading back home now?"

"Yeah. He has to save the world and I have to run a company."

Pepper got up and hugged her dad. "I love you. See you soon."

"I love you, Gin. You better be back before that baby is born."

"I will."

Pepper walked downstairs to give her goodbyes. She pulled her brother and sister aside to tell them the news. They were happy for her but swore they wouldn't tell their mother. Pepper would tell her later when she apologized. She shut the door and went back to the car. On the way, she put her hand on her stomach and whispered, "We'll be back soon, Emmi." Pepper opened the door and climbed in.

"Hey." Tony said as he started the car.

"Hi." Pepper said as she sighed and closed her eyes as her head rested on the seat.

"Tired?"

"Yes. I'm ready to go home."

"Did everything go okay?"

"Everything's perfect." Pepper sighed again.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm happy, Tony. We're doing just fine." Pepper said as she laid her hand to rest on her flat stomach.

"Well, I'm glad. Your legs aren't hurting right?"

"No, Honey, I'm fine." Pepper said as she laced their fingers together.

"Seriously, Pep, did your Mother give you drugs?"

Pepper dropped her hold on his hand as she went from completely content to flat out furious.

"How dare you say that! My mother has done a lot of things but she would never do that! Do you just not want me to feel happy?!" Pepper yelled.

Tony knew he had screwed up. "No, but you were acting weird."

"Well maybe because I'm pregnant and my hormones make me act weird!"

"You've known you're pregnant for two days and suddenly you're an expert on your hormones?" Tony was getting upset too.

"Shut up! You're such a smart ass!"

"Guilty." Tony smirked.

"I hate you." She spat out.

"Aw, love you too, Honey." He said sarcastically. He reached for her hand again but she pulled away.

"Don't you dare touch me. It's your fault."

"That your pregnant? I don't remember an objection in the bedroom that night. In fact, you encouraged me to keep going." His famous smirk spread across his face. He was joking but stopped when Pepper sniffled.

"Just stop it." Pepper whispered.

"Pepper, are thought we were just joking around. I'm sorry."

"Just pull over at this store and get me some water."

"Kay." He pulled over and stopped. "Do you want anything else?"

"No, Tony." Pepper said sadly.

Tony didn't know what he had said or done to make her act sad. He went inside and paid for two bottles of water. He and Pepper made eye contact. He smiled, she didn't. Tony walked over to her side of the car and opened the door.

"Alright, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Still she didn't look at him.

"Pepper just tell me." He handed the water over to her and she took it.

"Seriously, nothing. I'm just exhausted. I'm sorry, too." He leaned over and kissed her.

She smiled as he pulled away. "Get in the back seat."

"What? Tony! We are not having sex at an old gas station and especially not in the back seat!"

"Now whose got the dirty mind. I meant you could lay down and go to sleep. Although, I wouldn't object to what you suggested." He said as he leaned over to kiss her again.

"If we were in a nicer place, I would but not here." Pepper smirked as she got out of the car and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her thigh rubbed up against him as he gasped for breath.

"Pepper, don't make me throw you in the back and ravish you."

"Wouldn't want that." She smiled wickedly and Tony gently slapped her behind.

Pepper got in the back and pulled a blanket around her. Tony took a few deep breaths before he got in the driver seat and started up the car.

This was going to be a long way home.


	14. Chapter 14

Tony glanced in the rear view mirror as he saw Pepper fast asleep with her hand over a smiled and returned his eyes on the road. They had just gotten into Nevada when a car switched lanes suddenly and slammed on breaks. Tony didn't even have time to blink. He slammed on breaks to try to avoid hitting the car. He couldn't stop. Their car crashed into the rear end of the other car.

Tony woke up five minutes later. He remembered what happened and instantly opened his eyes. He saw the car was still there and the person driving was unconscious. Tony also remembered his silent wife in the back seat.

"Pepper?" With no response he unbuckled his seat belt, got out of the car, and opened her door. He saw her laying face down on the floor. There was blood from where her body slammed into the seat.

"Pepper!?" He rolled her over and saw her pale face. He checked for a pulse and it was still strong. "Pepper! Wake up!"

He was about to start giving her CPR but stopped when she slowly opened her bright blue eyes. "Tony? What happened?" She said as she traced the bleeding gash on Tony's forehead.

"We were in an acc-" He started but stopped when she gasped in pain.

"What's wrong?!" He said quickly.

She grabbed her stomach and screamed.

"I'm calling an ambulance, hold on!" He yelled as he got out of the car to go back to grab the phone. He dialed and told the person what happened and to bring an ambulance. He went back to her side as she cried and screamed in pain.

"Pepper, tell me what hurts." He said frantically.

"My stomach. It feels like someone is stabbing me!" She yelled out.

They both remembered that she was pregnant and Pepper sobbed as Tony's eyes looked down at her in sadness.

"I'm having a miscarriage." Pepper screamed as another wave of pain hit her. She was sweating and there was blood coming from in between her legs. Tony knew she was losing the baby and there was nothing he could do.

"I'm so sorry." Tony managed to get out.

She continued to scream as the ambulance was pulling up. Tony picked her up and ran as softly as he could towards it. The paramedics put her on a gurney and lifted her in.

"Sir, another ambulance is coming. I suggest you wait here and get that head bandaged up."

"Yeah right! I'm going with my wife." The look on Tony's face made the man shut up. He climbed in and she reached for him. He took one bloody hand and wrapped it around hers.

"It's going to be alright." Tony said softly. The paramedics gave her drugs to make her sleep.

Before she drifted off she whispered, "I'm sorry."

* * *

Pepper woke up alone in a room. She was dressed in a white robe and she was standing. She didn't know where she was. Suddenly, a young teenage girl with dark brown wavy hair and bright blue eyes entered the room.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Pepper questioned.

"You're in Heaven." The girl said.

"I died?" Pepper wanted to cry.

"Not yet. You can choose if you want to go back or not."

"Who are you?"

"I'm you're daughter, Emelia Stark."

Pepper didn't know what to say. She walked over to the girl and stared right into her eyes. She saw her own eyes staring back.

"You look just like you're father." Pepper whispered.

"Yes but I have you're eyes."

"I see that." Pepper laughed as she hugged her daughter tight.

"Mom, you have to leave me now." Emelia said sadly.

"I can't leave! I want to stay here with you."

"I want that too, Mom, but Dad needs you more. You need to go back for him."

"So there's no hope, then? I lost you down there?" Pepper put her hand over her stomach.

"You had a miscarriage and it was not your fault."

"I can't believe it." Pepper said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Mom, go back. Dad is losing his mind down there. I'll always be with you, you'll never lose me."

Pepper was sad but knew she had to go back for Tony's sake. She'll miss her daughter but knew she'd be safe here. "I love you Emelia. Remember that."

"I love you, too. Remember, I'm always in your heart." Emelia reached out and placed a finger on Pepper's heart. "Goodbye, Mom."

"Goodbye, Emily."

* * *

Pepper popped open her eyes only to see Tony's dark brown ones.

"Hey, Pepper. How are you feeling?" He stroked her cheek lovingly as he sat down on the bed with her.

"I'm okay. Tony, I saw our daughter. She looks exactly like you but with my eyes."

"Pepper, we were in a wreck. The doctors tried to save the baby but they couldn't. I'm sorry, our baby died."'

"I know but I saw her in Heaven."

"How did you do that?"

"Emelia gave me a choice to come back. She said that Daddy needs you more."

"She called me Daddy?" Tony felt a twinge in his heart at the words.

"Yeah. Oh Tony, she was so beautiful."

"Of course she is, she's a Stark."

"I miss her, though." Pepper started to cry, grieving for their daughter.

"I'll miss her, too." It was a sad moment for them both but at least they knew she's safe and happy.

"What exactly happened, Tony?"

"A car switched lanes and slammed on breaks in front of us. I tried to stop but he was just too close. You were laying down and when you were thrown in the floor."

Pepper suddenly remembered something. "I wasn't wearing a seat belt. I killed our daughter." She started crying again.

"No, Pepper. It was the other driver's fault. You did nothing wrong." Tony hugged her close.

* * *

Pepper and Tony hadn't really acted like they were married since she came home from the hospital. Pepper was depressed and Tony couldn't do anything about it. He missed his Pepper and he wanted her back.

She didn't eat much anymore and it was starting to show. Pepper was skinny before but now she was looking like a white skeleton.

"Pepper, you need to eat." Tony said as he sat down beside her.

"Not hungry." She whispered.

"Look at me." Tony said as he lightly touched her chin.

She did and he looked straight into her eyes and said, "Pepper, you need to see a doctor about your depression. This is getting worst. You're starting to look like a skeleton."

"I don't have depression!" Pepper yelled.

Tony picked up a mirror and showed her her face. This was the first time she had looked in a mirror since they came home two weeks ago.

Pepper looked at her face and was shocked. This was not her. She knew she had to see someone fast.

"I miss you, Pepper. I mean you're physically here, but mentally you're not. I can't touch you without you pulling away. I miss us."

"I miss her." She said softly.

"I miss her, too. But like you said, she's in a better place."

"I'm sorry I've been distant. I've missed you too."

Pepper hugged Tony and pulled back and kissed him.

"There's my Pepper."

"Are you okay?" Pepper looked under the bandage and saw a healing cut.

"I'm fine, really." Tony remembered something and stood up quickly. Pepper winced as he pulled away. "I have something for you." He ran over to the hall closet and pulled out a medium sized red box.

"What have you done?" Pepper smiled.

"I got you a gift. Here, open it."

She did and once she opened it, she heard a bark.

"Oh Tony!" She squealed as she pulled the small pomeranian puppy out of the box. "She's perfect! Thank you so much!" Pepper kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome. So you won't get lonely anymore when I leave." He said as he stroked her hair.

"Are you leaving me tonight?" Pepper looked up at him with sad eyes.

"No, Fury gave me some time off. So, what are we going to name her?"

"She looks like a Bella."

"Alright I know I'm going to regret this but welcome to the family, Bella."

"She needs a collar."

"I'd knew you'd say that. Look in the box."

Pepper pulled out a dark red diamond collar. "Tony, please tell me these are fake."

"Of course! I would never spend that much on a dog."

"True." Pepper picked up the tiny dog and placed her in her lap. "You are so adorable." She said as she stroked the dog's back.

"You like her, huh?"

"I love her but I'm tired. Let's go to our bed."

Tony perked up. "Really?" Tony usually slept alone in their room as Pepper slept in a guest room.

"Yes but I'm not ready to sleep with you just yet." Pepper turned serious.

He knew what she meant and smiled. "Just knowing that you're there is enough."

Tony picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs. He placed her on the bed lightly as he got under the covers beside her. Their new puppy followed and whimpered.

"No way, pup. She's all mine." Tony said.

"Tony, she's scared. It's a new house and she needs to be close to us to get use to it all."

Tony put her arms around her protectively. "Fine, but at the end of the bed."

"Kay. Bells, come here." Pepper pointed to the end of the bed and the puppy obeyed as she laid down.

Pepper sat up and kissed Bella goodnight. "Love you, Bells." The puppy licked her hand in response.

"Get back up here." Tony whispered.

Pepper laid back down in Tony's arms. They kissed for several minutes until Pepper pulled away.

"I really did miss this Tony but I'm not ready to be with you like that."

"I was just kissing you. Nothing more." He said as she wrapped one leg around his hip to draw her closer.

"You're body says otherwise." Pepper giggled.

"What can I say, he misses you too." Tony chuckled.

"I love you. Goodnight." Pepper quickly kissed him and rested her head on his chest.

"I love you. Goodnight." Tony said as he rested his head on the top of her head.

He gently stroked her hair when she pulled back and winced.

"What's is it?" Tony whispered.

"Bella is climbing on my legs. They're starting to hurt again."

"Bella! Down." Tony moved the animal back to its original spot.

Tony gently massaged her bony legs and asked, "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks." They resumed their previous position and fell asleep.

* * *

Two hours later Pepper woke up when she felt someone kissing her face.

"Tony, stop! I'm trying to sleep!" She giggled lightly.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He said sleepily.

"Bella! Stop it!" Pepper said irritated and amused.

Tony mumbled what sounded like, "Wish I never got that animal."

"Bella go lie down."

The dog did and Pepper wiped her face on Tony's shirt.

"Sorry, I don't have anything else."

"It's alright. Hang on." Tony yanked off his black t-shirt and gave it to her. This left him bare chested with the blue glow of the arc reactor shining on her face. Although Pepper wouldn't admit it, she wanted him now more than ever.

"Enjoying what you see?" He smirked.

"Very much so. Take Bella downstairs."

"Really?" He perked up again.

"Really."

Tony did as he was told. He came back smiling brightly and kissed Pepper when got back under the covers.

"I want you." Pepper whispered.

"I want you too." Tony growled.

Pepper wasn't afraid anymore because she knew she was with the man who loved her just as much as she loved him.


	15. Chapter 15

Tony woke up to the sound of a blasting tv they had left on last night. He was about to tell Jarvis to turn it off when he heard a familiar names being spoken.

_"Pepper and Tony Stark where in a brutal car accident two weeks ago. Mr. Stark tried to stop but there was no use. Their car slammed into another car's rear end and threw a unbuckled Pepper in the car floor. Viewers to the accident heard Mrs. Stark yelling for her baby. Reports say Mrs. Stark was pregnant but lost-"_

"Jarvis off." Tony interrupted.

_"I'm sorry, sir." _

"It's alright." Tony frowned as he saw a tear run down Pepper's cheek.

"I know, I'm so sorry." Tony said as he pulled her bare body closer to his.

"I'll never get over this." Pepper whispered.P

"Pepper, we'll get you help. You'll be better soon."

"I-" Pepper stopped short when she ran to the bathroom. She grabbed a robe on her way and wrapped it around her as she threw up. This wasn't a shock to Tony because she did this nearly every other morning from not eating. He went over to her and held her hair back.

"Pep, you've got to start eating better."

"I know. I just don't think about it."

"Well, you need to start." Tony said sternly.

"Tony, I need to see someone."

"Okay. I'll have Jarvis arrange it."

"I dreamed about her last night." Pepper whispered.

"What was it about?"

"She told me to start acting like myself again. It made her sad to see me like this. She's thinks it's her fault."

"Maybe you should listen to her."

"You're right." She rinsed out her mouth and brushed her teeth. "I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back soon." She kissed his cheek and went to change.

Tony knew she was getting better and the dream helped her too. She was realising that Emelia wanted her to be happy too. Tony looked up to the sky and whispered, "Thanks, Emmi."

The sun shined brighter as he spoke the words.

* * *

Three months later...

Tony watched Pepper change gracefully. She gained some much needed weight and regained the pink color in her cheeks. Pepper was healthier and happier after seeing a physiatrist. They were both completely satisfied with their lives. Or Tony thought.

"Tony...Sweetheart...Darling." Pepper said slowly as she sat down on the couch and ran her slim fingers through his hair.

"Hmmm. What do you want?" Tony chuckled.

"I think it's time to...try again."

"For what?"

"A baby, Tony."

"Don't you think it's too soon?"

"No. My doctor said I'm fine and healthy. I think it's time to add on to our family."

"Alright. Should we start now?" Tony flashed his famous smirk.

"Of course." Pepper laughed as Tony picked her up and practically ran upstairs.

* * *

They spent most of their time in the bedroom for the next month. They both worked from home so they could be close to each other.

The couple were in bed after making love when Tony said, "Pepper? Are you sure you're not pregnant? I mean we've been at this for a month. I feel like a piece of meat."

Pepper laughed and said, "Like you don't love it."

Tony laughed with her and said, "I'm not complaining but I am wondering."

"Well, I wouldn't know if this last time made me pregnant just yet. I haven't taken a test in a few weeks so I'll go see."

She got up and wrapped a robe around her before going into the bathroom.

"Want me in there with you?" Tony yelled.

"Not just yet." Pepper yelled back.

Pepper took the test and after five minutes it was ready.

"Tony?" She called.

He threw on a pair of boxers and opened the door.

"Ready?" He asked as he held unto the hand that wasn't holding the test.

"Yeah. Here we go." Pepper turned the test over and it revealed one blue line.

"What does that mean?" Tony asked her.

"Jarvis?" Pepper said.

_"It means you're not pregnant, Mrs. Stark." _

"Oh." Pepper frowned. She soon perked up as she looked at Tony's bare chest. She got up and kissed him.

"I would love to stay, Pep, but I have to be Iron Man today. Well, the next three weeks actually."

Pepper wanted to cry. He had never left her side since their wedding day but she knew he had to do this. "That's a long time but I understand. Where are you going?"

"South Korea. Fury said their using my weapons to harm innocent people. I promise I'll call everyday and besides, you have Bella and Jarvis to keep you company."

Pepper wished she had a baby to keep her company but it just wasn't the right time. "You leaving now?"

"Yeah. Come and see me off."

They both went downstairs and Tony got on the suit. He opened his helmet and gave her a passionate kiss. "I love you. See you soon."

"I love you too. So much." Pepper stroked his cheek and he shut his helmet.

"You complete me!" He yelled in his robotic voice before leaving.

Pepper laughed and picked up Bella.

"You're Dad is crazy, you know."

Bella barked in response as Pepper prepared herself for two whole weeks without her husband.

* * *

Pepper woke up to the sound of her phone ringing three weeks later.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey! Guess who?" Tony laughed on the other end.

"Hmmm, would it be Iron Man?"

"Maybe!" Tony chuckled.

"How are you?" Pepper said seriously.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Fine. I ate some out dated food the other day and got sick yesterday morning, but other than that I'm fine." Pepper said.

"You're okay now, right?"

"Yes. Are you coming home soon?"

"I'll be home in a few days, Pep."

"I miss you so much."

"I miss you too. Love you. I gotta go."

"Love too. Bye." Pepper said sadly.

"Bye."

They hung up and Pepper started feeling sick again. She ran to the toilet to throw up. She went over to rinse out her mouth and when she looked into the mirror, she realised something. Throwing up, cramping, sleeping in, tiredness. Was she pregnant?

Pepper took the test and was about to look at it when Tony called her. Perfect timing she thought.

"Hey, Tony."

"Hey, Pep. I'm almost home. I expect a kiss when I get there."

"Uh-huh. See you."

She hung up the phone and looked down at the test. It had two pink lines.

"Jarvis, does this mean what I think it means?"

_"You're pregnant, Mrs. Stark. Congratulations." _

Pepper cried tears of joy and just laughed. She couldn't wait to tell Tony.

_"Mr. Stark is home, ma'am." _

"Okay." Pepper ran down the stairs to his workshop and saw he was already out of the suit. "Tony!" She yelled as she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him tight.

"Hi." He smiled back. He kissed her softly against her smiling lips.

She couldn't stop smiling and he noticed.

"What's got you so happy?"

"I'm pregnant!" She squealed.

Tony picked her up and spun her around. "That's great! I'm glad to see you this happy again."

"Me too."

They spent the rest of the evening talking about their future and enjoying the presence pf each other.


	16. Chapter 16

4 months later...

Pepper was doing well in her pregnancy and a bump was making itself known on her stomach.

"Tony, I want you to watch something on tv with me." Pepper sat beside him and rested her hands on her bump.

"Alright. What is it?" He wrapped one arm around her.

"You'll see. Jarvis, on."

_"Yes, ma'am." _

Jarvis turned on the screen and all Tony saw was a picture of a blurry image.

"What's that?" He questioned.

"That, Tony, is the first picture of our babies." Pepper said as she smiled at him brightly.

"Babies?"

"It's twin girls, Tony."

He grinned and said, "Wow. Two for one."

"What are we going to name them?" Pepper wondered.

"Emelia and Eliana course. That's what we picked out."

"Right but I don't know how Emelia would feel about her sister having her name. She might think we're replacing her."

"It would be in honor of her, Pep. She'd be proud."

"Ellie and Emmi. Wow. Two of them."

"I know. Emelia Marie and Eliana...?"

"Grace."

"Perfect."

* * *

The months flew by as they prepared for their girls. Pepper was nine months pregnant and was due any minute.

Pepper was as big as a house and was getting tired of it. "I want them out." She groaned.

"Yeah, me too. You look like you're gonna pop." Tony grinned.

"Gee, thanks."

"How much longer do you think it will be?" He questioned.

"Not long." She winced.

Tony hadn't heard her and answered with a,"Really? How do you know?"

"They're coming now." Pepper said as bit down on her lip.

Tony just stopped in shock.

"Tony, help me."

He snapped out of it and helped her to the car. He started the car and flew down the road.

* * *

After 22 hours of labor, two beautiful baby girls were in both of their arms.

"Which one is which?" Tony wondered.

They were really hard to tell apart. They both had dark brown hair and Pepper's deep blue eyes.

"This one's Emelia." Pepper whispered as she kissed her firstborn's cheek.

"Well, Hi, Ellie." Tony stroked her cheek.

"I'm so tired."

"They were totally worth it, though. You need to sleep."

"You're right, here." Pepper handed Emmi to Tony. He held both girls in his arms as Pepper drifted off to sleep.

He walked over to the window and looked out.

"Okay girls, so here's the deal. I'm you're Dad and the gorgeous red head over there is you're Mom. We're going to take care of you and spoil you always. Oh, and you have a big sister too. She looks just like the both of you. Whenever you look up to the sky, know that she's smiling back down at you." This was the most sappiest speech he had ever made but he didn't care.

"That was beautiful, Tony." He turned back to see tears in her eyes.

"Thanks but you're supposed to be sleeping." Tony said as he put both girls down in their beds. They were marked Emelia Marie Stark and Eliana Grace Stark.

"I know, but I heard you talking. I listened."

"I bet they'll have freckles when they get older." He smiled.

"I doubt it. They have too much of you in them."

"Yeah, right! Have you seen those ocean blue eyes of theirs?"

"Yes..." Pepper drifted off to sleep again.

The nurse came in and took the babies away to the nursery. Tony walked out to find Rhodey.

"Tony!" Rhodey said.

"Hey Rhodes."

"Well, tell me! Am I am Uncle?"

"Yep. To two gorgeous girls." Tony smiled proudly.

"That's great! How's Pepper?"

"She's sleeping."

"I gotta go see them. You coming?"

"I would but I've got a call to make." He watched Rhodey practically run down the hall as he took out his phone. He dialed a number and put it up to his ear.

"Hello?" The feminine voice said.

"Well, hi there, Grandma." Tony said to Pepper's mother.

"Grandma? She had the babies? I thought it was another two weeks?"

"No. She was due any minute. Anyways, I ordered you plane tickets so you and the family can come to visit."

"That's so sweet! We're packing now! By the way, what should I call my granddaughters?"

"Emelia and Eliana. Or Emmi and Ellie."

"Oh! How cute! We'll be there as soon as possible! Bye, Tony!"

"Bye." He shut his phone. Pepper's mother apologized weeks after their accident all those months ago. It had taken awhile, but Tony soon forgave her too.

* * *

So, what do you guys think of their babies? I personally love them!

Keep reading! I'll update soon!

~Rebeka


	17. Chapter 17

Just to be clear...My stories are based off ironman and I use my imagination to fill in the rest. I do make mistakes because I am writing this off my ipad. I try to fix as many mistakes as I can but some just don't get fixed. If it bothers you, I'm sorry. I really don't know where to go with the story so bare with me. I'll just figure it out as I go. Thanks for reading and enjoy the story.

* * *

Two days later and I feel surrounded! Surrounded by women! Three girls! Many people would say that I've lost my man card but I'm Tony Freakin' Stark! Iron Man! Don't get me wrong, I love my girls but the twins are getting harder to take care of. They all ready know their Dad is wrapped around their little fingers. Just one look into their baby blue eyes and I just melt. I have not lost my man card though! Tony Stark cannot be tamed! Well except by my stubborn, red-headed wife. One bad look from her and I instantly know I'm doing something wrong. In fact, she's giving me that look right now. My mind wandered back to the pale blue hospital room. Emmi lay in her crib with a red jumper that said, "My Dad's Iron Man, so I win," written in bright white letters. Ellie lay beside her identical sister with a gold jumper that said,"My Mom tamed Iron Man, miracles can happen." I chuckled as I read them but then turned back to my exhausted wife.

"Tony?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" I go over to her and sit on the white sheets beside her.

"Were you not listening this whole time?" She would normally be getting angry but she was just too tired.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about you and the girls."

"Oh." Pepper forgave me and held my hand weakly. "I wanna go home." She looked up at me sadly with those baby blues of hers and I soon realised where my daughters learned that trick.

"The nurse said we can go home later but I'll try to speed up the process." I wrapped my arms around her after I called for the nurse.

Pepper grinned brightly and kissed my cheek in answer.

A nurse walks in with bright pink scrubs and asks, "Yes, Mrs. Stark?"

"Can we go home?" Pepper said.

"Yes, Mrs. Stark. We are printing out the paperwork and getting everything ready as we speak. Mr. Stark, could you come with me? You need to sign a few things." Julie, the nurse, said in a flirty tone.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." Tony said as he looked at Pepper.

Julie left and Tony laughed. "I thought you were going to kill her, Pep."

"I wanted too! How dare she flirt with you! It's just wrong."

"It's alright because you know why?"

"No." Pepper said.

Tony whispered in her ear, "I prefer red heads."

"You better." She laughed but then turned serious. "Can you help me up?"

"Yeah." He grabbed her arm and helped her stand. She hadn't used her legs in awhile, so they were really sore. She stumbled but then straightened out.

"I got it." He extended his hand but she just shook her head. Pepper walked over to her daughters and smiled. She lifted the little pink hats and saw the dark, thick curls they inherited from their father. Pepper ran her fingers through the dark locks softly so they wouldn't wake up. She went over to her bag and picked out a pair of yellow sweatpants and a white v-neck t-shirt. "I'll be right back." Pepper said as she went into the bathroom.

"Take your time. Call me if you need help." Tony said softly.

"I will." She called back.

Pepper came back five minutes later with her clothes on and hair neatly into a ponytail. She walked over to Tony's turned back and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Hey, Pep. You ready?"

"Yeah. I don't mean to brush your already huge ego but you smell amazing today." She said as she rubbed her hands on his muscled chest.

"Why, thank you, Mrs. Stark." He turned in her arms and planted a sloppy kiss on her lips.

"You're welcome, Mr. Stark. Let's get these kids home."

* * *

They signed all the paperwork and soon Pepper and the girls were safely in the car.

"Congratulations, Mr. Stark." Happy smiled as he opened the car door for him.

"Thanks, Hogan." Tony said as he got in the car and sat beside Emelia in her car seat. Pepper sat on the other side of the limo and had one arm around Eliana's small body.

"Pepper, I want you-" He started but she stopped him.

"Tony, I just squeezed two humans the size of small watermelons out of my body. At least give me a week." She glared.

"Dirty minded are we, Pep? I was going to say I want you to know that I invited your family over to meet the kids."

"Tony, that's the sweetest thing. Thank you."

"No problem. I was glad to do it." His phone rang and he answered. "Hey Rhodes, what's up?"

"Hey, how are my nieces doing?"

"They're fine. We're on our way home. By the way, thanks for the jumpers."

"I thought you'd like them. You make sure you tell Hogan to drive extra careful. Oh! And tell Pepper to feel better and get some rest."

"I will, man. See ya." Tony hung up the phone and minutes later they arrived at the mansion. "Welcome home, girls." Tony carried both carriers in and left Pepper in the back seat asleep. Happy opened the door and carried her out.

"He's just excited, Pepper, don't think too much of it." Happy smiled.

Happy carried Pepper into the house and he saw Tony giving the twins a tour of their new home.

"Boss? I think you forgot someone in the car."

"What? Oh! Sorry, Hogan, I was just showing the girls around." He set both carriers down and went over to take Pepper's sleeping form from Happy. Tony laid her down on the couch and wrapped her favorite red blanket around her.

"Thanks, Hap. I think we're good now."

"Just don't tell her you left her in the car, Boss." Happy smiled.

"Right." Tony grinned.

"See you, Boss." Happy left and Tony looked at his sleeping family. He carried the girls upstairs and placed them in their cribs. He slowly closed the door and went downstairs to get Pepper. He placed her in their bed and got under the covers beside her.

* * *

_(Pepper's Point of View)_

_I sat in a chair bound by rope and when I tried to yell I couldn't because there was duct tape over my mouth. I didn't know what was happening or why I was tied up. I opened my eyes and I saw Tony tied up as well. He looked at me with sadness but mostly worry. I was about to start freaking out when I felt small kicks in my stomach. Wait, I'm pregnant? Was giving birth to the twins just a dream and this is reality? I bring up my hands and thankfully they reach my mouth. I pry off the duct tape and Tony does he same. _

_"Tony! What's going on?!" _

_"We were kidnapped again, Pep. I don't know what they want." _

_Just then, Rama appeared with a gun. "Well Mrs. Stark, looks like you'll be giving an heir to the Stark family but too bad the baby will never be born. It shall die inside of you." He chuckled darkly and aimed the gun at Pepper's huge stomach. _

_"No! No, please! Please! Don't!" I yell as loud as I can. _

_"Please! Take me instead! Just leave them alone!" Tony tried to persuade him. _

_"Boys, hold back Mr. Stark." Two men appeared and held the chair still. _

_"Say goodbye." Rama said darkly. _

_"Please, no! Nooo!" I yell as he pulls the trigger._

* * *

I snap my eyes open when I hear Tony calling my name and slightly shaking me. My hands run over my flat stomach and the memories from the dream come back. "My babies! Where are they?!" I yell, completely confused. I run down the hall as Tony chases after me.

"Pepper! They're sleeping! Perfectly fine." He yells but I have to see for myself. I open the door to their room and sure enough, they were both fast asleep. I fall onto my knees and sob into my hands. It was nothing but relief that washed over me.

"Pepper! What's wrong?!" Tony said quietly as he knelt beside her.

"It was just a dream. I'm alright, it just felt so real." Pepper got up and looked down at their peacefully sleeping daughters.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked concerned.

"He shot me while I was pregnant with them. I thought they died." She whispered as a stray tear ran down her pale cheek.

"Who?" Tony said bewildered.

"Rama." Pepper spat with bitterness.

"I killed him, Pep. He can't hurt us anymore." He went over to her and wrapped one arm around her waist.

"I know. I just wanted to make sure. Jarvis? Are the twins okay?"

_"They are actually about to wake up ma'am. Yes, they are completely happy and healthy. Just a little hungry though." _

"Thanks, Jarvis." Tony said as Ellie opened her eyes as Pepper picked her up. She started to feed her in the rocking chair across the room.

"I want to be there every time you do this." Tony waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Not the time, Tony." She said tiredly.

"I would do it but you have the equipment." Tony smirked.

"I would hope so. You married me because I'm a woman." She smirked back.

"Not just any woman."

"I know." She smiled.

They were interrupted by an ear piercing wail behind them. Tony went over to Emmi and picked her up.

"Shhh." Emmi instantly stopped screaming and looked up at him with sad blue eyes. "You are your mother's daughter." He said as he swayed her back and forth.

"What was that?" Pepper said curiously.

"She knows how to get me to do anything for her. Just one sad look out of those eyes." He smiled at his wide eyed daughter.

"True but she got the lungs from you. Did you hear how loud that scream was?" Pepper laughed.

"Very true but you've screamed louder when I don't show up for meetings."

"I guess. Here, switch with me." They switched kids and Tony held a satisfied baby in his arms. He put Ellie in her crib and pulled the covers over her. "Night, Elle." Tony said as the baby fell back asleep.

"You're great with kids you know." Pepper smiled as she fed Emmi.

"Who would of guessed? Iron Man great with our kids." Tony said and Pepper cursed herself for brushing his already huge ego.

"I always knew you would be. You were always great with me."

"Thanks, Pep." He grinned at her and went over to them. He held Emmi's hand and thought of their lost daughter. "She'd be proud, you know."

"I know. I just wish she was here."

"Yeah, me too but she's watching over us."

"True. You done, baby?" Pepper said as Emmi lifted her head and looked at Tony. Emmi snuggled closer to her mother and fought to keep her little eyes open. Pepper stood up and rocked the baby asleep. When she did, Pepper placed her in her crib and placed a kiss on her forehead. She walked over and did the same to Ellie. They both walked to the door and shut off the lights. "Love you, girls." She whispered.

"Night, kids." Tony whispered softly. They closed the door and walked back to their bedroom.

"Sorry for scaring you earlier, Tony." She got into bed and he followed her actions.

"It's alright." He said as he kissed her lips and she cuddled against him.

"I love you, you know." She whispered.

"Pepper, you know I love you too."

"I know."

And she truly did.


	18. Chapter 18

Eight months later and things were going smoothly. Well, as smoothly as possible. I miss Pepper though. Ever since she went back to work she only missed the girls. They would stay in the new Stark nursery while we both worked. We haven't been together since they were born and I missed her warm body against mine. Something is off with her. I don't know what's wrong but whatever it is, it's hurting our marriage. I have to find a way to fix this.

I go out of our bedroom and into the nursery where she usually stayed.

"Pepper, I need to talk to you downstairs."

"In a minute." She said in anger.

A minute meant never to her and I have had enough. "Pepper! Now!" I yell.

"What is wrong with you?" She says as I pull her down the stairs.

"Oh! So now you talk to me!" I continue to yell.

She looks at the floor and doesn't respond.

"Pepper, what's happened to us? I feel like you're not even my wife anymore. I miss my best friend." I say in a softer tone.

A tear rolls down her face as she says, "I'm so sorry."

"What is wrong? I know you love them but you use to love me too."

That set her off. "Use too?! You know I still love you!" She yelled in absolute rage.

"Do I? We haven't been together since they were born!" We were just screaming back and forth at each other now.

"Oh, I forgot. You just married me for the sex, huh?"

That one hit hard and I couldn't even look at her anymore. I walk past her and go downstairs to get in the suit. She followed quickly after realising her mistake.

"Tony! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it." Pepper yelled after me but I was just to hurt to listen. "What are you doing?" She said as the robots helped me with the suit. I don't answer and I shut the face plate. I fly off and instantly wanted to go back as I heard her yelling after me. I didn't know where I was going but I just knew I had to get away.

* * *

(Pepper's POV)

I can't believe I had just said that to him. What kind of horrible monster was I?

"Jarvis, call Tony."

_"Yes, Mrs. Stark. I'll put it on speaker for you." _

"Thanks."

_"Sir, Mrs. Stark wishes to speak with you." _

"Hang up, Jarvis." Tony spat out.

Jarvis hung up the phone and said, "_He does not wish to speak to you right now, Mrs. Stark." _

"Fine. Call Rhodey."

"Hello?" Rhodey answered.

"Rhodey? This is Pepper. I said something horrible to Tony and he's taken off in the suit. I need you to come here as soon as possible."

"To go get him, right?"

"No, to watch the girls until I come back."

"Pep, I know you're capable of anything but how are you gonna get him?"

"In a suit of course."

"What? Pepper let me go. You don't exactly know how to work those things."

"I've seen Tony do it millions of times. Besides, I'm the one that hurt him so I'm going to go get him."

"I know there's no stopping you. I'm turning into the driveway now."

"Alright, I'm coming upstairs."

She opened the door for him and walked with him into the nursery.

"There's bottles in the fridge and their toys are over there. You should be fine until I get back but tell Jarvis to call me if anything goes wrong. Thanks for doing this, Rhodey."

She hugged him and he whispered, "You be careful, Pep."

"I will, Rhodey."

Pepper went back downstairs and went to the long rack of red and gold suits.

"Jarvis, which one is the fastest?"

_"Ma'am I highly do not recommend you flying in any of these suits." _

"That is not what I asked, Jarvis. And I will set it on auto pilot to lead directly to Tony's suit. I'll just be riding in it."

_"Mr. Stark would disapprove of this, Mrs. Stark." _

"I don't care! I am your master too so listen to me! Get me in the fastest suit and place it on auto pilot to his suit!" Pepper yelled at the ceiling.

_"Yes, Mrs. Stark." _

Pepper got in the suit with ease and Jarvis sent her suit flying after Tony's.

* * *

Pepper was having a hard time breathing because the suit was made for him and not her. She wasn't usually this big in the chest but having two babies made her bigger. After a few hours, she could see Tony flying.

Tony looked back and started to slow down to fly slightly ahead of her. "Rhodey, I don't want to talk about it." He said in his robotic voice.

Pepper lifted her face plate and cleared her throat so he would look back at her. "Tony."

"Pepper! What are you doing?!" He said in rage and happiness.

"I'm trying to stop you! Now tell Jarvis to land the suits so we can talk properly!" She yelled over the noise of rushing air. She gave him her best angry face and he immediately said, "Jarvis! Land the suits in this nearby field!"

He did and they both landed on the soft green grass. Pepper fell down and scratched her nails on the chest plate.

"What's wrong?!" He said as he knelt beside her.

"It's crushing my chest. Get it off!" She said between gasps.

Tony pressed the emergency button on the suit and it instantly turned into a suit case. Pepper sighed in instant relief.

"Thanks. Finally, I can breathe again." She whispered.

"You're not normally that big. I hadn't noticed before." He said.

She had been wearing loose fitting clothes for a long time but now she was wearing one of the tight fitting black suits he wore inside the big suit.

"Breast feeding remember? Two babies can double the size." She grinned.

"Oh. You're okay now, right?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay then. Want to tell me what the hell you were thinking?! You could've been killed, Pepper!" He said as he turned his suit into a suit case as well. Tony was wearing the same black tight suit as she was.

"Sorry. I just, I couldn't let you go off like that! I didn't mean what I said, Tony. I know you love me and I know that you've changed. Ever since we had the twins I just wanted to make sure they were safe and happy. I didn't mean to neglect you. I miss your warmth, your hugs and kisses but most importantly I miss being your best friend."

"Pepper." Tony whispered. "Come here." Tony helps her up and kisses her like he had many times but this time it meant something more.

"I love you, Pep. I've missed you."

"Tony, I love you so much." Pepper said as she grabbed her arms around his neck.

They kiss for several minutes but pull away when air got necessary.

"Virgina Stark, promise me you won't ever come after me like that again. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I promise but you have to promise me that you will never fly off angry like that again."

"Promise. By the way, please tell me someone is watching our children."

"Of course, Rhodey's watching them." Pepper said as she reached up to capture his lips with hers.

"Let's get home. We have a lot of catching up to do." Tony smirked.

"You bet we do but is there anyway to loosen the chest piece?"

Tony outlined her chest with his fingers and Pepper gave him a look.

"What? They're amazing. Can't wait to see them without the tight suit on." He pressed his body to hers and wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could. His roaming hands finally rested on her bottom and he gently squeezed.

Pepper giggled as she felt little Tony pressing against her stomach.

"Getting a little happy, are we?" She grinned.

"Sweetheart, it's been eight long months. Come on, you know you missed me touching you like this."

"It has been way too long but at least I can control myself." She grinned.

Tony moved one hand down the thin black fabric and stroked two fingers between her legs.

"Hmmmm." She moaned as she moved against his fingers.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you can't control yourself either. You're completely wet for me." He flashed his perfect white teeth at her.

"Honey, it has been eight months. Give me a break." Pepper giggled as his hands moved to cup her face.

"To answer your previous question, I can make the chest piece bigger. And by the looks of you, I'll have to make it A LOT bigger."

Pepper slapped him playfully as he bent down to pick up the suit and place it in front of her. "Very funny, Tony."

She stepped into the suit and Tony started to adjust the piece. "All you had to do was loosen the screw here and extend it, Pep."

"I didn't know. Now let's go home." Pepper walked up behind him and groped his bottom.

"Hey!" He laughed. "I've got to calm down before I get back into the suit because I didn't make room for my, uh, friend."

"Well, Mr. Stark, I think you should change that." Pepper said as she rubbed her thigh against him.

"Pep, seriously, if you don't stop we will never get home. By the way, I love you in the suit. Incredibly sexy."

"You are not helping." She smiled.

After several minutes Tony's little friend calmed down. "Alright, I'm calm. Let's go." Tony got into the suit and told Jarvis to make Pepper's suit follow him. They both took off hamd in hand.


	19. Chapter 19

So this is a pretty sad chapter but it had to be written. It shows how Tony really felt all those months without her.

~Rebeka

* * *

They had traveled for a few hours when finally they reached their home.

"Jarvis, land both suits." Tony shouted.

_"Indeed, sir. Glad to see you both back." _

"Don't start being a sap, Jarv. But thanks." Tony said as they both landed and the robots quickly took off both suits.

"Ow! Why does it hurt so much, Tony?" Pepper said as she struggled against the robots.

Tony snickered and said,"That's what she said." He bursts into laughter as he stepped down in his tight black suit.

Pepper still had half of the armor on a glared at him. "Grow up."

"Sorry. Jarvis, take it easy." Tony yelled.

_"I forgot, sir. Sorry, Mrs. Stark."_

"It's alright." Pepper sighed as she stepped down beside Tony.

"I like when we dress alike." He smirked.

"I bet you do. I'm so glad we're home." Pepper said as she brushed her lips against his.

"Hmmmm." She felt him smile against his lips as he moved her to the couch. He laid her down and climbed on top of her. "You have no clue how much I missed you."

"I think I do." Pepper grinned as she wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer.

Tony growled in anticipation and kissed her hungrily.

"Here we go, see? There's Mommy and Da-" Rhodey stopped immediately and covered the twins faces in his arms.

"Rhodes!" Tony yelled as he helped Pepper up. "Way to ruin the moment!"

"Sorry, they've been fussy." Rhodey says, back still turned.

"Ma." Emmi whines and reaches for her mother.

"Hi, Baby." Pepper says as she holds her and kisses her cheek.

"Daa." Ellie whines and Tony takes her.

"Okay, I'm going to go. See you guys." Rhodey turns to walk out of the door.

"Thanks, Rhodey." Pepper yells.

"Welcome." He practically runs up the stairs and tries to block the images out of his head.

"And then there were four." Tony smiled.

"I like it that way." Pepper leaned over to kiss him but is stopped when Emmi grabs her chest. Pepper pulls back and grabs her daughter's impatient little hand. "Emmi!" She yells.

"What's wrong? Is she hurt or something?"

"No! The impatient little thing grabbed me! What a grip this kid has! Let me go feed her." Pepper walks upstairs and Tony quickly follows.

"Ow!" He yells.

"What?"

"Ellie, I can't feed you like that! Stop grabbing me. Gosh, we need to cut her nails!"

Pepper bursts out laughing and says, "Now you know what I go through."

They reach the girls' room and Pepper sits down in the rocking chair. She starts feeding her little girl and Tony wonders something.

"Can't you feed them both at the same time? I mean, you do have two. And this one is killing me with the nails." Tony sits Elle down in her crib and rubs his chest.

"I could but I don't like to do that." She winces.

"It hurts that much?"

"Probably not but they are Tony Stark's kids so they are very demanding."

"Hey, when we Stark's want something, we get it." He grinned.

"Whatever you say, Honey." Pepper said sarcastically. "Switch."

Tony takes Emmi and places her in her crib. Elle starts having a tantrum and gets frustrated. "Pepper! Make her stop! I can't stand it!"

"Bring her here, then!"

He does and when the aggravated baby latches on, he sighs in content.

"You're going to be exactly like your father." Pepper sighs.

"Is that a bad thing?" Tony asks as he sits in a brown chair beside her.

"She has your stubbornness and your impatience."

"I thought you loved that about me."

"I do, Tony. Can you leave, please? It's embarrassing with you watching me."

"Pepper, I'm your husband and I've seen a lot more that just your breasts." He flashed his famous smirk at her.

"I know but it's awkward talking to you while I'm doing this. Please go and I'll be downstairs in a minute."

"Alright." Pepper watches him leave and he probably thinks she's neglecting him again. But really, she wasn't. Pepper just wanted to make sure the twins were taken care of. Elle let go of her and snuggled against her chest. "Okay. Bed time for you two." She placed Elle in her crib and kissed her cheek. She goes over to Emmi to do the same. Pepper shuts off the lights and practically runs downstairs. There was no sign of Tony. She runs into the workshop and sees him working on one of his many cars.

"Jarvis, lock down the house and call me if anything is wrong with the girls. Anything other than that, don't even bother. Me and Mr. Stark need to have a talk."

_"Yes, Mrs. Stark." _

Pepper enters her code and walks through the door. "Hey." She whispers softly.

"So you decided to show up this time, huh?" She knew he was referring to the many times she left him downstairs waiting.

"Tony, don't be like that." She walks over to him and places one hand on his shoulder.

He shrugs her off and yells, "Be like what, Pepper? Angry? Well, I am!"

"What do you want from me? I'm their mother! I have to feed and take care of them!" She yells back.

"I know you do! But we barely have time for each other!" He continues to scream.

"Tony, don't wake them up." Pepper says calmly.

He laughs bitterly and says, "Yeah, wouldn't want to wake them up! I wish we never had kids! I wish you would of lost them like Emelia!" Tony spat.

Tears formed and spilled over as he said those heart breaking words. She never knew he blamed her for losing their first baby. Pepper was devastated and slowly walked back up the stairs.

"Fine! Be like that!" He yelled.

Pepper couldn't take it anymore. She ran back upstairs and started packing. She goes into the girls' room and picks them both up in her arms. "It's time to go, girls."


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys! I just wanted to say thanks to all my readers! If you love this story and want it to continue, click and write a review! Thanks!

* * *

"I'm so stupid! Idiot!" Tony yelled loudly and threw a wrench as far as he could. He loved Pepper and he didn't know why he said those things. It was just wrong! He loved his girls more than anything but he just didn't know how to share Pepper with them. What he said devastated Pepper and he understood now that she was just being a mother. After all the years of taking care of him he just got use to having her at his full attention. But things are different now and he has to beg for her forgiveness.

"Jarvis, where is Pepper?"

_"Mrs. Stark and your daughters have left the premises, sir."_

"WHAT? No way! No!" Tony ran upstairs and flew open their bedroom door. He opened their closet to see most of Pepper's clothes gone. He sprinted down the hall to and looked in the nursery. Nothing. No dark haired blue eyed babies were there.

"PEPPER!? I didn't mean it! Emmi? Elle? Pepper?!" He yelled. He hoped that this was some sort of sick joke but it wasn't. He was all alone again.

_"Sir, may I point out that there is a letter on the kitchen table? I believe it is from Mrs. Stark." _

"Thanks." Tony walked over a picked up the letter.

_Tony,_

_I'm so sorry I've caused you so much pain over the years. I never realised that when we started our relationship, I would be the only one to take it seriously. I guess I forced you into marriage and having kids too. You don't have to worry about us anymore. I'll take my children and raise them without you. I just wanted you to know that I really did love you and all those years together meant the world to me. I really did think that you'd changed but you're that same old Tony. I'll make sure the girls will never know you or bother you when they're older. My letter of resignation will be e-mailed to you tomorrow. _

_Goodbye, Tony._

_-Pepper_

"What am I going to do?" Tony sighed and threw down the letter. "Wait. What car did she take, Jarvis?"

_"Her car, sir. Want me to track it?" _

"You read my mind. Let's go." Tony sprinted downstairs and started up his car. He followed the directions Jarvis had given him and drove as fast as he could to stop her.

* * *

Pepper glanced into the rear view mirror to see two miniature Tony's asleep in the back seat. She smiled down and noticed the bright blue light coming from her engagement ring. She remembered when he gave her the ring and grinned at the memory.

"Oh, Tony. I'll miss you." Pepper sighed and drove faster down the road.


	21. Chapter 21

You guys are amazing! Thanks for so many reviews! This chapter goes out to all my readers. Review and Enjoy!

* * *

Pepper was driving down the road and it had been a few minutes since she left him. Her car phone rang and when she held up the phone, she saw the caller as unknown.

"Hello?" She said.

"_Mrs. Stark?_" Jarvis asked.

"I don't want to speak to him."

_"Ma'am I think you should." _

"Jarvis, hang up." The phone went silent and she sighed.

* * *

"Is she on the phone?" Tony demanded.

_"She was, sir, but she didn't want to speak to you."_

"Didn't want to speak to me, huh? Well, that's just to bad."

Tony pressed harder on the gas and when he saw Pepper's red mustang, he acted like her was going to pass her. Thankfully, not many people travel on this road so what he was about to do is completely safe. In his eyes. Tony presses even harder on the gas and passes Pepper's car. He goes about a half a mile in front of her, turns the car sideways, and slams on breaks.

"What in the world?!" Pepper yells and slams on her breaks as well. She stops the car and blinks in shock. Tony gets out of his car and runs towards her.

Anger bubbles up inside of her and she steps out of the car yelling, "Anthony Stark! What is wrong with you?! What do you want?!"

"YOU!" He yells back. "I want you! You can't just leave me like this, Pep. You know I didn't mean what I said. I love them. I love you." He whispers and looks at her with those big brown eyes.

"Tony, you can't just bat your eyelashes and get what you want. What you said...It was unforgivable."

He walks over to her and holds her hands. He hears a slight clink as their wedding bands touch. "You kept your rings on." Tony smiles.

"I couldn't find the strength to take them off, Tony. I just couldn't accept that you're no longer in our lives." Pepper starting crying once again, and she knew that this was his weakness. He couldn't stand when anyone cried.

"Pepper, if I didn't want you in my life, I would of stayed at home. I came here because I can't function without you. You're my wife and you belong with me."

"Tony, I can't keep doing this! You know I love you but look in the backseat and tell me what you see."

Tony opened the door and looked inside. "I see our beautiful daughters."

"Exactly. It's not just you and me anymore. They need a stable environment to grow up in and you telling me that you'd wished I'd had another miscarriage..." She stopped when the tears flowed over her cheeks.

"Listen to me." Tony grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look him in the eyes. "I didn't mean it. I was just angry because we weren't seeing enough of each other. I know you have to take care of them but let me help you sometimes. I'm really sorry."

"Answer me this. Do you love those little girls in the backseat?"

"I do."

"Then act like a father." Pepper whispered.

"I'm new at this, Pep. You're with them all the time so I don't get a chance to be a father."

"You're right. I guess we're both at fault. But it was mainly you."

Tony grinned and said, "Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah."

"Are we okay?" He gestured between the two of them.

"Yes but you're sleeping on the couch." Pepper said as she opened the car door and sat down in her car.

Tony bent down next to her and whispered, "You nearly gave me heart attack when you left. I literally stopped breathing."

"You should of." She kissed his lips and said, "Thank you for coming after me."

He kissed her again and said, "I wanted too. Why don't we just leave my car here? I can't stand you not being near me."

"I would love that but someone will break in. It isn't the best idea."

"Jarvis, can drive the car home."

"What? You programmed him to do that too?"

"Yep. Just in case." Tony ran around the car and got in on the passengers side. They both shut their doors and Tony laced his fingers with hers.

He looked behind him and saw Emmi smiling at him. "Well, hi there, Emma." He whispered not wanting to wake up Elle.

The baby cooed at him and he said, "I'll be right back." He climbed back there and sat between his girls. "I missed you, girls." He said as he wrapped both arms around their tiny bodies. Emma drifted back off to sleep and Tony sighed and closed his eyes in complete happiness.

Pepper looked into the back once again but saw not two, but three Tony's fast asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Please review if you love this story! Thanks to all my readers!

(P.S, Peter and Pamela and Pepper's parents.)

* * *

Pepper stopped the car at their home and leaned over into the back seat.

She brushed her fingers lightly through his dark hair as she whispered, "Tony, we're home." When he didn't stir, she pressed a loving kiss to his warm lips.

"Hmmmm." He moans and deepens the kiss.

She tries to pull back but Tony grabs her shoulders. "You can't just wake me up like that and then leave."

"Too bad. Come on, let's get these girls inside." Pepper reaches for the girls' carriers but Tony gets out of the car and grabs both carriers.

Pepper gives him a questionable look and he says, "What? I can carry both of them. I am Iron Man you know."

"Sweetheart, it's two am, put your ego to bed." Pepper said in exhaustion.

Tony carried both girls upstairs and placed Elle in her crib. When he went for Emelia, he didn't get so lucky. She wailed when he picked her up and demanded sleep.

"Calm down, Em. I know, I know. Come here." Tony held her in his arms and rocked her silently. Em slowly fell asleep several minutes later. He placed her gently in her crib and kissed the top of her dark curly hair.

"She's a Daddy's girl." Pepper smiled warmly as she leaned against the doorway.

"She is." He whispered and turned out the lights. He grabbed Pepper's waist out in the hall and pulled her close. "Now it's Tony and Pepper time." He smirked.

"Oh no." She pulled back and went into their bedroom. She started handing him his pillow and a blanket. "Couch for you, Mr. Stark."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, we agreed on this."

"Do I at least get a good night kiss?" He grinned as she kissed him quickly but passionately.

"There, no more excuses. And no sleeping in guest rooms. I wouldn't want you to get comfortable." Pepper grinned wickedly.

"Gee, thanks. Are you sure you do want to-"

She cut him off with a quick goodnight Tony and closed the door. Tony went downstairs in defeat and laid down on the black leather sofa. He pulled Pepper's favorite red blanket over him and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

30 minutes later...

Pepper's pony tail bounces as she walks downstairs in a pink tank top and lime green shorts. She walks over to a snoring Tony and lays down beside him. She was careful to not wake him up but failed.

"Well, well, well. Couldn't resist me, huh?" Tony chuckled.

"Crap. I woke you." Pepper says as she turns around to face him and he wraps his arms around her.

"Pep, I heard you coming down the stairs. Couldn't sleep?"

"Not at all. I've been debating about whether I should come down here or not. I guess I got use to you being next to me."

"We can both rough it on the couch then. Come closer."

"I'm as close as possible." Pepper whispered.

Tony grabbed one bare leg and wrapped it around his hip. "There. Much better." He smiled as he kissed the top of her red, wavy hair.

"You know-" Pepper was cut off by the phone.

"Hold that thought." Tony said as he reached for it.

"It's 2:30 in the morning? Who would be calling?"

"Hello?" Tony said.

"Hi, Tony! Can I speak with Ginny, please?"

"Who?" Pepper nudged him and he remembered. "Oh wait, she's right here." He passed the phone over to her.

"Hello?" Pepper sighed.

"Ginny? It's mom. What are you doing up? I was going to leave a voicemail but you answered." Pepper's mom gasped and said,"Are you having intercourse?!"

Tony almost died laughing but Pepper was disgusted. "Ew, Mom! That's none of your business! We were just drifting off when you called. Wait, what are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep either. Listen, your father wants you guys to visit us. He misses his granddaughters but most importantly, he misses you, Ginny."

"Mom, I would love to visit but-" She looked at Tony for an excuse. He had none. "I'm sick." Pepper faked a cough into the phone.

"Oh, Ginny! I didn't know. What's wrong dear?"

"Flu. You know, cough, cold chills, aches, the whole nine yards."

"That husband better be taking care of you. Stay away from those girls. You wouldn't want to get them sick, too."

"I know, Mom. I gotta go. Tell everyone I said hi and tell Daddy I love him."

"I will, dear. Feel better."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you, too. Bye."

Pepper hung up the phone and Tony raised one eyebrow in question.

"What?" She said.

"Pepper Stark lying to her mother. I'm starting to rub off on you. I approve."

"Tony, I didn't want to lie but I just don't want to travel. The memories are still with me from last time."

Tony winced and said,"I understand. We're tired, let's sleep."

"Kay."

Tony rested his head on top of hers as she snuggled even closer.

"I love you." Tony whispered.

"As I love you." Pepper said back.

* * *

Tony was awoken the next morning by the feeling of Pepper getting off the couch.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tony whispered and tried to grab her.

"We have to get to work." She smiled as she got down on her knees.

"No." Tony said sternly.

"Don't fight me. Get up." Pepper gave him an angry look and he slowly got up.

An hour later...

Pepper had the girls' by her side in their carriers and was ready to go. She was wearing a purple blouse, tight black skirt, and of course, her signature black heels. Her hair flowed in waves over her shoulders as she leaned down to fix Elle's shirt. Elle was wearing a light blue blouse, a light pink skirt, and a white flower headband. Emma wore the same but her shirt was green.

"Tony! It's 6:45! Get down here!" Pepper yelled.

Tony came down the stairs then with his old black MIT shirt and grey sweatpants.

"I thought you were getting ready! We're going to be late!" Pepper huffed.

"Just leave the girls here and go on without me. I'll be there in a hour."

"Fine. Just make sure you're there." Pepper said as she gave him a quick kiss. "Bye."

"Bye, you look gorgeous by the way." He grinned.

"You can stare more if you come to work." She said as she felt his eyes gazing on her backside. Pepper swayed her hips a little more to get the message across.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be there." Pepper shut the door with a giggle and Tony was left to get ready.

"Okay girls, let's go." He carried them upstairs and placed them in his bedroom.

He heard the phone ringing and answered it. "Hello?"

"Tony, is Virgina there?" Pepper's mom said sadly.

"No, she just left for work. Is there something wrong?"

"I guess you can tell Virgina. Tony, Peter had a heart attack this morning. The doctors did everything but he didn't make it." Pamela said crying.

"What?! I'm so sorry, Mrs. Potts. I'll tell Pepper and we'll be on our way soon."

"Alright, bye Tony." She hung up still crying.

Tony didn't know how he was supposed to tell Pepper this. He looked over at his daughters and smiled sadly. He realised they would never have a grandfather to grow up with. Most importantly, Pepper would have to go through what he did all those many years ago. Losing a parent.


	23. Chapter 23

Tony quickly dressed and drove his Audi down the road with his girls in the back seat. When he arrived at Stark Industry, there were reporters everywhere. Everyone was flashing bright lights and shoving microphones at his car. He quickly went around the building and parked. He got out and carried both girls in and when he reached the top floor, he bolted into Pepper's office. (They gave up their combined office about two months ago because Pepper needed 'space' to work.)

Pepper turned and lit up like a Christmas tree. "Well, Hi!"

He did not want to ruin this mood but he had too. "Hey, Beautiful."

Tony set the girls down and hugged her tight.

"Don't you just love their little outfits?" Pepper leaned down and kissed each twin on the cheek. "Adorable."

"Yeah. Um Pep, we need to talk." Tony said uncomfortably.

Pepper stood up and looked at him curiously. "What do you want, Tony?"

"Nothing, it's not about me."

"I did something?" She wondered.

"No, no. It's nothing you did or could of prevented."

"Just spit it out, Tony."

He laced their hands together and looked into her eyes. "Pepper, you got a call-"

"Was it my Dad? When is he going to learn that no means no?!" She let go of his hands and huffed down into a chair.

Tony leaned on her desk and tried again. "Pepper, your mother called this morning. I'm sorry Sweetheart, but your father had a heart attack."

Pepper changed from completely angry to out right depressed. Her skin turned ghostly pale and she could barely speak. "Is he okay?" She whispered.

"He didn't make it." Tony said quietly.

She turned her chair away from him and stared out the glass window behind her.

"Pepper?" Tony walked over to her and looked into her eyes. He saw tears falling and wiped them away with his thumb. "I'm so sorry." He helps her up and hugs her.

"I lied."

"Don't blame yourself."

Pepper hugs him tighter and whispers, "What if not wanting to see him pushed him over the edge. I lied because I didn't want to go. What if I had of went? He would of been alive!" She yelled as more tears streamed down her face.

"Pepper, nothing could of prevented this. It's going to be okay." Tony said.

Pepper looked over Tony's shoulders at the wide awake babies. "They're never going to have a grandfather."

"No but they'll grow up just fine. Plus, you'll tell them all about him."

"That's true." Pepper let go of his and started dialing a phone number.

"Who are you calling?" Confused by her sudden change in attitude, Tony walks over and stands behind her.

"I'm calling my mother, then calling to prepare for my absence. Oh! And then calling our private jet."

Pepper was trying to keep herself busy but this was going to far. "Pep, you need to calm down. You can make the calls but don't overwhelm yourself."

"I won't, I won't." She said quickly.

Tony sat down in a huff as Pepper talked on the phone.

"Your mom is going crazy by the way. So, be good and don't be like Daddy." Tony joked with his daughters. But Instead of a smile, he got a full Tony-like tantrum.

"Oh crap! What did I say?" Tony wondered and looked at Pepper for help.

"It's 9, they're hungry. Just grab the bottles out of their bags. Why didn't you take them down to the nursery?" Pepper said as she picked up one of the dark haired beauties.

Tony went over and grabbed the bottles. He handed one to Pepper and kept one for himself. "I just thought I'd keep them close by today." He started feeding Elle and she sucked on the bottle like it was her last. "Slow down, kid. Pep, don't you ever feed them?"

"Yes, I do. They're like you though, never satisfied." Pepper smirked as she tried to forget what he had just told her.

"I'm more than satisfied when I'm with you. Remember that."

"I will." Pepper smiled as she finished feeding Emelia. "How did you cope when you found out about your parents?" Pepper said as she sat down beside him.

Elle snuggled in Tony's arms as he spoke. "Well, I had a hot redhead to help me through it." He grinned.

"How many red heads do you know?" She joked.

"Only one. Possibly two." He said seriously.

"What?"

"When we have a little redheaded Pepper running around."

"You want more kids?"

"When the twins get a little older, yeah."

"Well, the possibility of getting a red haired kid is slim. The Stark gene is too strong." Pepper said as she stroked one hand through his disheveled locks.

"Very true. But what's this?" Tony pointed to a light freckle on Eliana's face.

"I never noticed that before. Fine, it's a freckle. I guess they do have some of me in them too."

"Yeah but seriously when my parents died I leaned on you. I expect you to do the same because whenever you need to talk, I'll listen."

"I know. I just can't believe he's gone." Pepper put both babies in their carriers and sat back down on the white couch. She put her arms around him and sobbed into his neck.

Tony wanted to do something but he knew she just needed time to grieve. She had done the exact same thing all those many years ago and Tony was thankful that he could be here to wipe away her fallen tears.


	24. Chapter 24

Read, Love, and Review!

* * *

Pepper and Tony left Stark Industries at 10am and arrived home fifteen minutes later. Pepper took two weeks off and was very needy all the way home. Tony enjoyed this because she would never let him go. She would hold his hand, play with his hair, and would do anything just to be close to him. At least she didn't push him away anymore because he couldn't bare to go through that again.

"I'll go put them upstairs." Tony said softly as he held his sleeping beauties in his arms.

"They can stay down here." She pouted.

"They're pretty exhausted, Peps. They won't be far away." He comforted her.

"Okay, hurry back." Pepper said as she laid down on the black leather couch.

About five minutes later Tony came back downstairs but found no Pepper.

"Peps?" He yelled.

With no answer he looked in every room but still no Pepper. _Did she leave?_ He wondered. Tony realised he didn't look in his workshop so he ran down the stairs. Tony entered the code and saw her admiring his suits. She stood there with her arms crossed and hair flowing over her shoulders.

"Hey." He smiled.

She turned around and locked her blue eyes with his. "Hi." Pepper smiled.

"What are you doing?" She walks over to him and holds him tight.

"Nothing. Just looking." Pepper said as Tony felt a tear on his neck.

Tony pulled back and said, "Pep, you know you can talk to me about anything."

"I know, I just don't want to talk about my dad."

"Why did you come down here?" He wondered.

"You...might of got a call about...Iron Man." Pepper said slowly.

"What? When?"

"Yesterday. It was about the Avengers." She said as another tear rolled down her cheek.

"You don't have to worry because I'm not going. Apparently Iron Man was approved but Tony Stark wasn't. I just don't play well with others." He grinned.

"I think you should go, Tony. Fury said it was important and they needed all the help they could get."

"Pepper, I'm not leaving you. You need me more than ever now."

"It's not for another two months, Tony. No matter how much I don't want you to go, I know you have to."

"Fine. What's going on?" He wondered as they both went over to the couch.

"Well, Fury didn't tell me much. Just something about a cube. I don't remember what it was called though."

"The Tesseract?"

"That's it."

"My dad told me about it. They found it with a frozen Captain America. I'll call him later for more details."

"Alright. Since we're leaving tomorrow, we should probably get packing." Pepper smiled as she rubbed his toned abs.

"Wait. If I don't leave for another two months, what were you doing down here?"

"Um..." Pepper said as she bit her lip.

"Pep..."

"Fine. I just wanted to come down here for old times sake. We've had so many memories down here."

"Very true. Let's make some more." He smirked as he laid down on top of her carefully. He kissed her and placed multiple kisses on her jawline.

"Tony." She giggled. "We have to pack." Pepper tried to push him away but he was too strong. "I mean it."

"Fine. Fine. But you owe me."

"Let's make a deal. The sooner we pack, the sooner we can make love." Pepper smirked.

Tony's eyes got huge as he said, "Deal." He picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs.

* * *

The next day they were all packed and were about to get on the jet.

Pepper closed her eyes and tried not to cry. She loved her dad but knew he was in a better place. First she loses her first baby and now her dad? Things couldn't get worse. Pepper opened her eyes when her phone rang and smiled when she saw her niece's name.

"Hey Alli Girl."

"Virgina? This is Victoria. Are you on your way?" Pepper's sister said frantically.

Pepper sat straight up to prepare for the worst. "What's wrong?"

"We found Allison in her room passed out. She's in the emergency room now. Gin, it looks really bad and I need you here." Vikki cried.

"We're getting into the jet now. We'll there in about two hours. I gotta go, bye."

"Bye, Gin." She sobbed.

Pepper pressed end and looked at the plane to see Tony coming for her. She looked away before he could notice her tears.

"Pep come on, the kids are inside and ready to go."

"Alright, I'm coming." She said as a traitor tear ran down her cheek.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tony said as he wiped them away.

"Um, my sister called. They found Alli passed out in her room." Pepper stated as she looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Pep, she'll be okay. She's a Potts remember?" Tony smiled.

"I guess. I just don't want to lose her too."

"Don't talk like that. Let's get on this plane and go see her." Tony put one arm around her shoulders and guided her to the plane.

* * *

They arrived in Utah and Pepper ran through the hospital doors and had Tony pushing the kids in a double stroller behind her more slowly.

"Pepper! Wait! I can't go but so fast with them!" Tony yelled as Pepper turned a corner.

"The waiting room is right up here." She opened the door and went in to face her family.

Everyone was there except her brother Vincent's wife and the rest of the children.

"Ginny!" Pamela said as she held her daughter tight. "You shouldn't be here! I thought you were sick?"

Pepper thought she was caught but Tony saved her when he walked in. "She was but I took really good care of her. It was just one of those twenty-four hour things." Tony met Pepper's wide eyed gaze and grinned.

Pepper mouthed a thanks and turned back to sit beside her sister. "How is Alli?"

The room went silent and no one met Pepper's eyes.

"What's wrong?! Tell me!" Pepper practically yelled.

"Pep, take it easy." Tony said as he sat down across from her with the twins by his side.

"I will not! Vikki, tell me!" Pepper said.

"Gin, when she heard about Dad, she completely shut down. Alli had been off for weeks and wouldn't do anything. The doctor said she tried to commit suicide. She almost did it, too." Vikki said as she sobbed into her hands.

"Suicide? She wouldn't do that!" Pepper said as she looked around at her family. Their serious looks confirmed the worst. Her little niece wanted to die. Tears formed at the corner of her blue eyes. "Is she going to be okay?" Pepper whispered.

"She'll be fine. Alli just needs her grandfather." Pamela frowned.

"Or I could talk to her. Trust me, I know plenty about handling death. Tony really helped me through it the first time." She smiled over at him and he smiled lovingly back.

"Could you? Dad and her always had this special connection and she adores you, Gin. I think it might work."

"I think so-" Pepper was cut off by Em's screams. Pepper walks over to her and picks her up. "Sorry, she must be hungry." Pepper took out a bottle and started feeding her.

"Gin, I'll take care of them. You go talk to Alli." Vikki said.

"Thanks." Pepper gave her Emelia and gave Eliana to Pamela. "What room number?" Pepper asked.

"206." Vincent spoke up.

"Okay come on, Tony." She grabbed his hand and pulled him with her.

Once they were outside Pepper looked at him frantically. "Tony, what am I supposed to say? She tried to kill herself!"

"Pepper, just speak what you feel and Alli will understand you. Just tell her about Emelia."

"Emelia? Why would I tell Alli about her? She's just a baby."

Tony went closer and looked deep in her eyes. "The one that's in Heaven."

More tears threatened to fall as he spoke of their daughter. "I can't. I'll just break down and push people away."

"No. Pep, our niece almost killed herself over your Dad's death. What would of happened if you killed yourself?" They both flinched but he continued anyway. "I would of killed himself and our girls wouldn't exist. Tell her all the many things she has to accomplish in her life."

"You always know what to say. Thank you." Pepper kissed him softly and went to go find room 206 as Tony went back into the waiting room.

When Pepper opened room 206's door, she thought she had the wrong room. Alli was barely recognizable. Her shoulder length red hair was pulled back and bruises covered her face and body.

"Oh, Alli."

Pepper considered Alli as a daughter and this sight nearly broke her already fragile heart. Nothing could of prepared her for this.

"Help me, Daddy." Pepper whispered.


	25. Chapter 25

The first part is in Alli's POV then changes back to third person.

* * *

_"Allison." _

_She hears her name being called and recognises her grandfather's voice. _

_"Grandad?" Allison questions. _

_She can't see anything but she can hear his strong voice. _

_"Alli Rae, I'm safe and happy now. What you did was wrong and you know it. Don't ever do that again because you've got to much life to live. Now, wake up and listen to your Aunt Ginny. Tell her I love her and I don't blame her she'll understand. I love you." _

_"Wait!" The voice faded away as Alli began to wake up. "Wait! No!" She screamed for him but got no answer._

"Don't go." Alli pleaded as she opened her blue eyes.

"Shhh, it's okay, Sweetie. I'm right here." Pepper soothed as she held her hand.

"Aunt Ginny, I heard him."

"Grandad?" Pepper guessed.

"Yeah. He told me to tell you he loves you and doesn't blame you."

"He did?" Pepper felt the guilt instantly go away when she said those words.

"Yes. I miss him." Tears rolled down Alli's cheeks and Pepper grabbed her hands softly.

"I know but he'll always be with you, no matter what."

"I know. I don't wanna talk about it anymore." Alli whispered.

"Okay, let's talk about what you did to yourself. Allison, how could you?"

"I wanted to be with him. I didn't feel a connection with him anymore."

"Let me tell you a story. Your Uncle Tony and I never told you kids this because we thought you were too young to understand. Now that you're a little older, I feel like it's time." Allison nodded and Pepper continued. "On the car ride home from when we lasted visited, we got into an accident. Your Uncle was fine but I was having a miscarriage. I was thrown from the seat because I wasn't wearing a seat belt."

"What's a miscarriage, Aunt Ginny?"

"It's basically when a baby dies inside of you."

"But that didn't happen to you. Ellie and Emma are fine."

"That's true but this baby died. When I was in the hospital I spoke with the baby in Heaven like you did with Grandpa. We called her Emelia and to this day I still think of her. Alli, I thought about killing myself just to be with her but I knew I had to stay with your Uncle Tony."

"Yeah, cause he'd go crazy without you." Alli giggled.

"Exactly and I'd go crazy without you too. Think of what might of happened if I wasn't here. I wouldn't of had my family anymore and they needed me. You have too much life to live, Alli, so don't waste it. Grandpa lived a very successful life and he wants to see you do the same. Promise me you want ever do this to yourself again."

"I won't. Thanks, Aunt Pepper." Allison hugged her favorite Aunt as Pepper smiled.

"When did you start calling me Aunt Pepper?"

"It fits you better. Can you get my mom?"

"Sure Sweetie, I'll send her in. I'll be back tomorrow, okay? I have to settle in those little cousins of yours. Call me if you need me. I love you." Pepper placed a kiss on her forehead and Alli grinned.

"Thanks for everything and I love you too."

Pepper smiled and walked down the hall to get Victoria. Even though Victoria was Alli's aunt too, she considered her a mother after her real mother died.

Pepper opened the waiting room door and went in to tell her family the good news.

"Gin, is my daughter okay?" Vincent asked.

"She's perfectly fine. Alli understood what I told her and she promised to never do anything like this again."

"I'm going to go see her." Vincent said as he walked towards Pepper.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. She's sensitive to men right now after Dad's passing. Let Vikki go." Pepper said.

"Alright. I'm gonna go take a walk. Come on, Vick, I'll show you the way." Vincent stated as he took his sister's hand and led her towards the door.

Victoria turned her head and whispered, "Thanks, Ginny. You always know what to say."

"No problem, Sis. See you later." Pepper softly says.

Vikki and Vincent leave and Pepper is alone with Tony in the big, pale yellow room. She sits down with him on the tiny blue and yellow striped couch and wrapped her arms around his waist. He pulls her closer and kisses the top of her head.

"Where are my girls?" She says.

"They're with your Mom getting some air. How's Al?"

"She's fine mentally but physically, terrible. I don't even want to know how she got all those bruises." Pepper whinced.

"Alli's strong, though. She'll be fine."

"True."

Pamela walks in with a familiar red stroller and smiles at them.

"Hey, Gin. How did it go with Allison?"

"It went fine but she just misses Dad." Pepper says as she frowns.

"I know. I think you should take these kids home to sleep. I swear, each day they look more and more like Tony." Pamela grinned.

"The Stark gene is strong, Mrs. Potts." Tony smirked.

"Apparently but they are getting a few freckles, Gin."

"I've noticed. Well, we better get them home. I'll see you later, Mom."

"Bye." Pamela sat down and watched Pepper and Tony roll her granddaughters out the door.

"Are we going to your Mom's place?" Tony questioned.

"Yeah, then we have to get ready for the funeral tomorrow." Pepper sighed as she stopped the stroller. Emma was crying so she went to pick her up.

"Shhh." Pepper said softly as she rocked her in her arms. "I think she needs to be changed, I'll be right back."

"Nah, I'll get it. Wait here with Elle." Tony said.

"Are you feeling alright? You never change them." Pepper said as she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine. Be right back." Tony walked off and went into the single stall bathroom.

Pepper stood there and picked up a happy Elle. "I love you, you know."

The baby giggled and rested her head against Pepper's chest.

"Well, look who we have here. Hey, Ginny Girl."

Pepper turned and saw a man who looked exactly like her father. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

The man chuckled and said, "I would hope so, I'm your father."

Pepper was furious and said, "Whoever you are, that's not funny. My father died and you joke about it?"

The figure laughed again and says, "Gin, I came to say goodbye."

Pepper looked closer at the person and realized it was her Dad. The way he spoke and the way he looked confirmed it. But this wasn't the movies! Can this really happen? "How am I seeing you?"

"Like I told you, I came to say goodbye. In Heaven, you can come back just one time." Peter Potts walked over to her and held Elle in his arms.

"I miss you, Daddy." Pepper whispered.

"I miss you too, Ginny Girl. You have to know that I don't blame you for my passing. You didn't want to relive the memories of losing Emelia and I completely understand that."

"I'm still sorry but thanks, Dad."

"I saw her when I died. She was the first face I opened my eyes to. At first I thought Tony had died, but then realised it was Emelia." Peter placed a kiss on Eliana's forehead and placed her in the stroller.

"Speaking of Tony, did you make him leave?" Pepper wondered.

"Tony Stark willingly changing a diaper? Come on, Gin, even you know that had to be me."

Pepper laughed but then said seriously, "How is Emelia?"

"She's just perfect and now she gets to know her Grandad." Peter smiled.

"True. Tell her I love her."

"She just heard you, Gin. We can hear if you talk to us from Heaven. We're only a breath away."

"That's really good to know."

Peter hugged Pepper and whispered, "I have to go now. Remember I'm always with you."

A tear fell down Pepper's cheek as she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, Ginny. Oh! I have a little message from your daughter before I go."

"What is it?"

"Congratulations."

Peter smiled and slowly faded away.


	26. Chapter 26

Side note: Carol is Vincent's second wife and April was his first. April was killed in a plane crash ten years earlier. Allison is the only daughter Vincent had with April and Carol had the other three. Alli is more closer to Victoria because she was there and helped her cope with her mom's death. So Alli considers Carol more like a close family friend than a mother.

Now back to the story! Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh! And I have a message from your daughter before I go."

"What is it?" Pepper wondered.

"Congratulations."

Peter smiled and faded away...

* * *

"Alright, she's all changed." Tony said in disgust. "Remind me why I offered to do that again?"

"I have no idea." Pepper didn't want to tell Tony about seeing her Dad because she barely believed it herself. "Let's get going."

Tony placed Em in the stroller with her sister and drove it to their car.

Pepper still wondered what their daughter meant by congratulations. Wait, could she be pregnant again? Another baby would be great but now? It just wasn't the right time. Not with her Dad's death and Tony and her just starting to be happy again.

"No." Pepper whispered as she started to believe she might be pregnant.

"What? You wanna go back?" Tony turned around and asked her.

"No, I was just thinking."

"About?" Tony pressed.

"Nothing."

"Okay." Tony let it drop as he put the kids in the Audi. He opened Pepper's door and she got in.

Tony had just started up the car when Pepper said, "Stop by the pharmacy up here. I, uh, need to get diapers for them." She hated lying to him but she needed to get and take the test to know for sure.

"Alright." He parked the car and turned off the engine. "Want me to go get them?"

"NO! I mean, I'll be right back."

Tony gave her a confused look as she scrambled out of the car.

Five minutes later Pepper was back with a plastic bag in hand. She opens the back of the car and put diapers in the twins' bags. Making sure Tony doesn't notice, she smoothly places the pregnancy test in her purse. She grabs her purse, closes the trunk, and gets back in the front with Tony.

They were thirty minutes down the road when Tony remembers something.

"Pep? Do you still have my phone in your purse?" When he gets no answer he realizes she's sleeping so he reaches down to grab her purse. He unzips it with his eyes on the road and tries to feel for his phone. Tony pulls out what feels like the phone but when he looks down, he sees a pregnancy test in his hand.

"Pepper!" He yells.

"What?!" She wakes up and looks into his shocked expression then down at his hand. "Oh."

"Oh? When were you going to tell me?" Tony stopped the car at Pamela's house and shut off the engine.

"I don't know if I am or not, Tony."

"But you were going to take it without me."

"Yeah but I wanted to make sure before I told you. We were just starting to act like a married couple again and now to throw another baby in the mix? We almost separated last time and Tony, I never want to do leave you like that again."

"Pep, we were new at the whole baby thing the first time but now we have experience. We're not going to separate like that again because I won't let it happen."

"Promise?" She whispered.

"I promise. Besides, we always wanted more children. Maybe not at the moment but we can afford to have one now. It'll be okay."

"You're right. Thank you." Pepper kissed his cheek and put the test back in her purse. "I'll get Elle, you get Em."

"Deal." Tony smirked and grabbed Emma's carrier. He noticed Pepper struggling with her bags and Elle so he said, "Leave your bags, I'll come back." He grabbed Emma's carrier and carried both twins through the door. They went up to Pepper's old room and Tony smiled when he saw a dozen pictures of Pepper, him, and their girls.

"Yeah, this is better than the pictures of you and Richard." Tony snickered.

"I agree." Pepper smiled back.

"I'll go get the bags." Pepper nodded as she watched Tony leave.

Pepper immediately thought about her maybe being pregnant. Were they ready? Was she ready? Could she take care of three infants?

All the questions wandered through her brain and when Tony came back in with the bags, she blurted out, "I have to quit being CEO."

Tony was shocked and said, "Pepper, you don't even know if you're pregnant yet and if you are you don't have to quit the job you love."

"Not completely. I figured if I am, you could run the company until the new baby's a little older and then I'd take over again."

"That sounds reasonable but you'll help me if I need it, right?"

"You don't even have to ask, Tony. You should know that."

"I love you, you know." He grinned and sat down on the bed beside her.

"And you should know that after all we've been through, that I love you too."

"I know." He bent his head to kiss her softly. She broke the kiss and went into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Tony pouted.

"Checking to see if another Stark is on the way." Pepper smirked as she closed the door.

"Call me when you want me." He laughed.

"Will do. Can you put up the crib? It's ten thirty and I know the girls are tired." Pepper yelled to him.

"I'm on it." Tony yelled back. He stopped a few minutes later when he heard Pepper calling for him.

Tony walks in and says, "So, yes or no?"

"I wanted you to be here before I looked."

Tony wraps a arm around her waist as they both look down at the little white stick that could change their lives.

"Wow." Pepper says as tears form in her ocean blue eyes.

"I hope those are tears of joy."

"They are. Maybe we'll get a boy this time."

Tony hugged her tight and said, "Or maybe a little red headed girl."

Pepper laughed and said, "Come on, we have to get the little Tony's to bed. Did you finish putting up the crib?"

"Almost, I'll go finish." Tony started to walk out but turned around and smirked, "Congratulations."

Pepper smiled as she heard the exact words her daughter had told her hours ago.

"Why thank you, Mr. Stark." Pepper giggled as Tony picked her up and spun her around.

"Tony! Someone's at the door."

"You're just saying that."

"No seriously, I heard a knock."

"Fine." He put her down and opened the wooden door.

"Hi, Uncle Tony!" Their six nieces and nephews were at the door smiling from ear to ear. They all trampled Tony as Pepper busted out laughing from behind them.

"Laugh it up, Pep, but you're next." Tony laughed as the kids continued to tackle him.

"I don't think that would be safe for me." Pepper said softly.

"True. Alright! Alright! I surrender! You kids win!" He said as he struggled to get up.

All the kids had had there fun and went over to hug their favorite aunt.

"I missed you guys so much. What trouble are you getting into these days?" Pepper sat down on her bed and all the kids sat next to her.

Tony continued to set up the crib as Elle and Em yawned in the corner of the room. "Hang on, I'm going as fast as I can."

After several minutes of catching up with their nieces and nephews, Tony had finished the crib and Pepper went to tuck the kids in. Tony placed the twins in the crib and he waited for Pepper to get back.

Someone knocked on the door again and Tony answered.

"Well, hi there, Tony!" Carol said warmly.

"Hey! Sorry we didn't say hello when we first walked in but we thought everyone was sleeping."

"That's actually what I came up here for. Have you seen the kids?"

"Yeah, Pepper went to tuck them in."

"Oh, okay." Carol noticed the twins sleeping soundly behind Tony and whispered, "May I?"

"Sure." Tony smiled.

Carol walked over to the crib and stroked the dark curls on Elle's head. "They are an exact copy of their father."

"Thanks." Tony proudly said.

"Well, I better get going. Do you and Gin have everything you need for the night?"

"I think we're good, thanks."

"Okay. Goodnight, Tony."

"Night."

Carol closed the door and went to check on her kids.

Pepper slid in the door later and smiled warmly as she saw Tony under the covers.

"Tired?" She whispered as she laid down beside him.

"Nah, just thinking." He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"About?"

"Names, of course."

"What did you come up with?" Pepper said as she looked him in the eyes.

"I was thinking, if it were a boy, Eli Howard Stark."

"I like that one. What if it's a girl?"

"I'll let you choose." Tony grinned down at her.

"I was thinking Elexa Paige."

"That's a good one too." They stared into each other's eyes before Tony spoke again. "Your father would be proud, you know."

Pepper cupped her hands around his face and whispered, "So would yours."


	27. Chapter 27

Pepper woke up the next morning with a huge smile on her face. She leant over and laid her top half on top of the sleeping billionaire. Pepper kissed him on his cheek and placed her hand on his stomach.

"Tony, wake up." She gently whispered in his ear.

Tony grunted and remained asleep.

"Tony! Come on, we have to get ready." Pepper said as she leaned more against him.

Tony grabbed her pillow and whacked her in the face with it.

"Tony Stark!" Pepper yelled, half amused. She grabbed the pillow and hit him playfully.

"Potts, it's way to early in the morning to be this happy!" He laughed and she stopped hitting him.

"Potts? You haven't called me that since we got married."

"What a year it's been, huh?" He smirked.

"The best year of my life." Pepper smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Now seriously, get up."

"Get me coffee?" Tony pouted.

"Get it yourself." She said as she stuck her tongue out and got out of bed.

"Are you taking a shower? Cause I'd be glad to join." He grinned.

"Tony, it would be weird to be with you with my family inches away. Plus, you're a screamer." She smirked.

"I am not! If anything, you are!" Tony defended as he slowly got out of bed.

"Whatever you say. Don't wake the girls but for a little enjoyment, here you go." Pepper grinned as she let her white robe hit the floor, leaving her completely naked.

Tony almost tripped over the bed as his mouth fell open. He tried to get in the door with her but Pepper wickedly closed the door in his face.

"Now you can go get that coffee." She giggled and stepped into the shower.

"You're such a tease." Tony smiled and went downstairs to get coffee.

* * *

Pepper stepped out of the shower ten minutes later, put her robe on and went out into their room. She saw Emelia standing up in the crib crying for her.

"What's wrong, Em? Did you miss me?" Pepper picked up the nine month old and Emelia instantly snuggled into the crook of her neck.

"You should be still sleepy. Want me to sing to you?"

Pepper said as she shifted the baby into her arms.

Emelia yawned and Pepper took that as a yes.

Pepper started to sing the twins' favorite song that went:

May the angels protect you  
Trouble neglect you  
And heaven accept you when its time to go home  
May you always have plenty  
The glass never empty  
Know in your belly  
You're never alone

May your tears come from laughing  
You find friends worth having  
With every year passing  
They mean more than gold  
May you win but stay humble,  
Smile more than grumble  
And know when you stumble  
You're never alone

Never alone  
Never alone  
I'll be in every beat of your heart  
When you face the unknown  
Wherever you fly  
This isn't goodbye  
My love will follow you stay with you  
Baby you're never alone...

Tony was grinning like an idiot from behind the door as he listened to her sing for the first time. She was amazing and he had to tell her.

He opened the door and walked in to see her putting a sleeping baby girl back in her crib.

"Pepper, that was beautiful." Tony said as he handed her her coffee.

She turned around and gasped, "Tony! You scared me!"

"Sorry. I didn't know you could sing. Seriously, I thought an angel was in here."

Pepper blushed and said, "I don't like to sing in front of people. It makes me nervous."

"Trust me, that was nothing to be ashamed of."

"Alright, enough of talking about me, go get dressed."

"Fine. Where did you put my clothes?"

"Hanging in the closet." Pepper said as she put a black fitted dress over her body. The dress stopped right above her knee and Tonh appreciated this. She went over to the bathroom to curl her hair and fix her makeup.

"Oh! What was I thinking?!" Pepper sighed and walked back into the bedroom.

"What?" Tony said as he put on his red dress shirt and black pants.

"I put Emelia back to sleep and I have to get both of them ready. Now they'll be cranky."

"We'll just let them sleep in the stroller, Pep. Or I'll carry them, it doesn't matter."

"I suppose." Pepper walked over to her sleeping daughters and picked up Elle. She whimpered as the warm blanket left her body.

"I know, I know. Shhhh." Pepper cooed. "Here, go to Daddy while I get your dress."

Tony held the sad baby and hugged her tight. "You're just like your Dad when it comes to mornings, Elle."

The baby calmed down once Pepper put her in the black and white ruffled dress. She added a white headband to keep her head warm also. She done the same to Emma and placed both babies in Tony's arms.

"Just take them downstairs while I finish my hair." Pepper said as she went back to the bathroom.

"Will do." Tony walked down the stairs and heard a lot of awes coming from Pepper's mother. "What?" Tony wondered.

Pamela came to grab Elle and kissed her cheek. "They are just so cute."

"Yeah." Tony said as Elle started crying and reached for him.

Pamela frowned and gave her back to her father.

"Don't take it personal, she's just in a Daddy mood today." Tony smiled as he heard Pepper coming down the stairs. She looked so beautiful with her hair down and slightly curled at the ends.

"Hey, Ginny." Pamela said.

"Morning, Mom. How are you?"

"I'm okay. Vikki and Vincent aren't going to make it to the funeral. They're still at the hospital." Pamela said.

"Wait. Who's going to give the eulogy?" Pepper questioned.

"Dear, you're father wanted you to do it."

Tony looked at Pepper with wide eyes because he knew she hated speaking in front of crowds.

"So you tell me now? I can't do it!" Pepper said.

"Sweetie, it was his final wish."

"Dad sure knew how to give a guilt trip." Pepper laughed nervously.

"So you'll do it?" Pamela asked.

"I guess." Pepper sighed.

"Good. I'll meet you guys at the church. Come on, kids!" Pamela yelled as six children ran down the stairs.

They all got into the car leaving Tony, Pepper, and their girls alone.

"Oh, God." Pepper said gasping for breath.

"Pep, you'll do great. Just tell everyone what you remember most about him."

"I know what I'm going to do." Pepper smiled.

"I know that smile, Mrs. Stark. You've got a plan."

"Indeed I do. Go put the kids in the car, I've got to go get something."

Pepper kissed his cheek and ran upstairs to get what she needed.

"That's your Mom for ya. Always has a trick or two up her sleeve." Tony chuckled as he went out the door.

* * *

Song was Never Alone by Lady Antebellum.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Now tell me, do you want Eli or Elexa added to the Stark family? I can't choose and I wanted to know what you guys think.

Thanks!

~Rebeka


	28. Chapter 28

Pepper ran down the stairs and into the car as she held pieces of music in her hands.

"You're gonna sing?" Tony smirked as he took the papers from her to look at them.

"Yeah, can you play the piano for me?"

"Sure but don't ask me to sing with you." Tony started the car and pulled out of the gravel driveway.

"Only if you want too, Mr. Stark." Pepper settled into her seat and rested one hand protectively over her stomach.

"Well, it's not going to happen. I almost forgot you know." Tony pointed to her stomach and grinned.

"Yeah me too. What do you want it to be?"

"I don't care."

"I think it's Eli." Pepper said warmly.

"As long as it's healthy, I don't care." Tony grabbed her hand and squeezed slightly.

"True. The church is right up here." Pepper pointed to a little white church as Tony pulled in and parked.

"Are you going to be okay?" Tony seriously asked.

"Yeah, I've got you." Pepper smiled and kissed him softly.

"Always, Pep. Let's go."

Tony and Pepper grabbed the girls and went into the little church. They were greeted by many of Peter's old friends and family. Each telling them how Peter talked very highly of their family. Pepper sadly looked up front to see dozens of flowers and her father's closes casket. A tear slipped down her cheek as she walked up to the front to sit beside her mother.

The preacher welcomed everyone and said a few words before inviting Pepper to come to give the eulogy.

Tony grabbed her hand, led her to the podium, and sat down at the piano.

Pepper smiled as she looked at her father's casket as she began talking.

"My Dad was someone I will never forget. He was a husband, grandfather, friend, and an amazing father. He taught me many things as I grew up, and what I remember the most is his love. Dad had so much love to give and would give it to anyone. He liked to call me Ginny Girl because I was his last baby. Dad never wanted to see me grow up and sometimes I regretted leaving my family all those years ago. But when I came back with my husband and our daughters, I saw my Dad smile. That smile was so comforting and I knew then that he approved. He accepted my husband Tony when no one else did. Everyone thought he wouldn't treat me right but when Dad saw how happy I was, he knew that Tony would take care of me. I don't want to make the speech all about Tony and I but I know my Dad would want me to say this. We're expecting another baby."

Everyone clapped in happiness and Pepper looked over at Tony. Her vision was blurry from fresh new tears but she saw him gazing at her proudly.

"I know my father would of loved to see this new baby but in a way, I think he will. He's up in Heaven looking down on my children and protecting them. He's even taking care of my oldest daughter up there. It's a comforting feeling to know he's safe and happy."

"I'm going to sing a song in a minute but first, I wanted to share what the song meant to me and my father. The song _Never Alone_ means exactly what it states. My father told me that when ever I feel alone or sad to remember he's always with me and when I sing this song to my babies, I feel him there. I can see him smiling with me as I sing this beautiful song. Just listen to the words and be thankful today for what we have because tomorrow it just might not be there."

Pepper wiped the tears off her face and walked over to Tony at the piano. She stood in front of the microphone as he smiled at her and started to flow his hands over the keys.

Pepper smiled back and started to sing.

"May the angels protect you, trouble neglect you

And heaven accept you when it's time to go home

May you always have plenty, the glass never empty

And know in your belly, you're never alone

May your tears come from laughing, you find friends worth having

As every year passes, they mean more than gold

May you win and stay humble, smile more than grumble

And know when you stumble, you're never alone

Never alone, never alone

I'll be in every beat of your heart when you face the unknown

Wherever you fly this isn't goodbye

My love will follow you, stay with you, baby, you're never alone

Well, I have to be honest as much as I wanted

I'm not gonna promise that cold winds won't blow

So when hard times have found you and your fears surround you..."

Pepper stopped singing as more tears rolled harshly down her cheeks. She looked desperately at Tony and whispered, "I can't do it."

Tony continued to play but he wanted to hold her close in his arms. He motioned for her to sit down beside him and she did. Tony opened his mouth and started to sing the words for her. Pepper rested her head on his shoulder as she listened to his beautiful voice and she knew she'd remember this moment forever.

"Wrap my love around you, you're never alone

Never alone, never alone

I'll be in every beat of your heart when you face the unknown

Wherever you fly this isn't goodbye..." Tony leaned his head on hers and they both finished the lyrics.

"My love will follow you, stay with you, baby, you're never alone.

May the angels protect you, trouble neglect you

And heaven accept you when it's time to go home

So when hard times have found you and your fears surround you

Wrap my love around you, you're never alone."

Everyone clapped as Pepper sniffled and Tony led them back to their seats.

Pamela stood up and hugged Pepper. Pepper hugged her back as she buried her head in her mother's shoulder. Pamela looked up from Pepper's shoulder to see Tony smiling sadly at them. Pam reached her hand out towards him and he took it gladly. She whispered a thank you to him and he smiled in return. Pam let go of Pepper and they all sat down.

Pepper leaned her head on Tony's shoulder and whispered,"Thank you."

"I love you." He simply said.

"I love you too."

The rest of the funeral went as planned and they were back in their car in no time.

As soon as Pepper shut her door, she jumped Tony. After several mintues, Tony pulled back and looked at her wide eyed expression.

"Woah! Not like I wanna stop but we are still in the parking lot with a lot of people walking around." Tony chuckled.

"I know, but what you did in there was something I'll never forget. You don't realise how much that means to me."

"No problem. Can you we make out again?" He smirked that famous smirk and lightly squeezed her knee.

"What? No! People are watching." Tony pouted and started up the car.

"Fine, just a quickie before we have to hit the road again."

Tony lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. "I can be quick."


	29. Chapter 29

Sorry for not posting anything in these last weeks! I've been busy with school! This is short chapter but I promise I'll post again real soon! I love you guys! Thanks for everything!

Disclaimer: I will never own Iron Man, I'm just a fan and always will be:)

* * *

After thirty minutes of pure pleasure with each other, Tony and Pepper packed up, said their goodbyes, and hopped into the car.

"Ready to go back to work?" Tony grinned and she sighed.

"I should probably go see a doctor first." Pepper said as she wrapped her hands around one of his.

"True. Wait, this is just one, right?" Tony slowly and carefully said.

"Only time will tell but I think so. When I was pregnant with the girls my legs would hurt a lot, remember?" Tony nodded his head and she continued. "Well, I feel completely fine with this one, no pain at all."

"That's good. I just can't wait to get back to my workshop."

"Tony?"

"Hmmm?"

"Please, drive careful." Pepper gestured to the back seat and Tony slowed down.

"I understand." He truly did because he couldn't bare to see her go through the pain of a miscarriage again.

After hours of driving they stopped at a little diner far out in town. They go in and sit in a red booth with Tony beside Elle and Pepper beside of Emma.

After ordering, Tony decides to soften Pepper up.

"Pep, you know I love you. You're intelligent, sweet, you have killer legs that run on for miles, your breasts-"

Pepper glared at him and said, "Alright, Tony, what do you want?"

"Nothing. Can't a husband compliment his wife?" Tony crossed his arms and smiled wickedly.

"Tony Stark."

"Fine. I was thinking that we could finish the Stark Tower before we go home. You did take two weeks off and we still have time."

"Yeah but we have the kids and everything."

"So? There's more than enough room! I'll just get in the suit and power up the arc reactor and we'll have power."

"True but I just wanna go home and get checked out." Pepper placed one delicate hand on her flat stomach.

"Pep, it's just one week and Jarvis can do it anyways."

"But I don't know how the pain will be with this one. I'd rather just go home."

"He's inside you all warm and protected, you'll both be perfectly fine. If not, I'll take you home."

"But-"

"Pepper, enough with the buts, just say yes." Tony reached for her hand and she gladly took it.

"He?" She grinned.

"Yep, I think you're right."

"I've always thought it was Eli and fine, I'll go."

Tony smirked and said, "Thought so." He leaned over to Elle and whispered, "See? I still know how to convince your Mom to do anything."

"Oh, please." Pepper scoffed.

* * *

They went back home and were currently entering the mansion when Pepper hear the pitter patter of little feet running towards them.

"Hey Bells!" Pepper drops her bags and bends down to scoop up the little white dog. She pets her lovingly as Tony comes in with the girls.

"I got it, babe, thanks." He chuckled and went up the stairs to up the girls to bed.

"I missed you, Bell. Has Dummy been taking good care of you?"

The little dog's stomach grumbled then and Pepper looked up in shock.

"Jarvis? Hasn't Dummy been feeding her?"

_"Yes, Mrs. Stark. The food ran out today, though." _

"We have cans stored in the pantry. Come on, Bella, Mama will feed you."

Pepper got up and started to open the can. Tony had given Bella to her when they lost they're first child, and now that they had started their family, Bella was being neglected. Pepper felt really guilty about it because Bella was like a daughter to her. She placed the red bowl on the floor as the dog gobbled it up.

"There's my favorite girl." Tony smiled as he walked down the stairs in jeans and a fitted black tee.

"You can't technically say that anymore." Pepper smirked and went over to wrap her arms securely around his muscled waist.

"Yes, I can. They're my favorite daughters." Tony smiled brightly.

"They're your only daughters." Pepper kissed his cheek and stood back waiting for his response.

"And he'll be my favorite son." Tony placed one calloused hand on her stomach.

Pepper's eyes filled with tears and she kissed him.

"I love it when you're completely sweet."

"Yeah, that's only between you and me." Tony said seriously.

"I like it that way."

"Come on, let's have Jarvis check you out before we leave tomorrow." Tony took her hand and led her down the stairs to his workshop.

"Where do you want me?"

"Standing is fine. Just lift up your shirt."

Pepper started to lift the dark blue shirt but was stopped by Jarvis.

_"Actually Ma'am, you don't have too. Just stay still."_

Pepper gave Tony a look and he put up his hands in mock surrender.

"You can't blame me if I wanna see a little skin."

"Pervert." Pepper spat.

"Guilty." Tony went over to his computer as Jarvis scanned her full body.

_"Full body scan complete. Would you like the results, sir?" _

"Yeah."

_"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Stark. You are expecting a healthy baby boy." _

Pepper lit up and Tony came over to pick her up in his arms. It was a moment they will never forget, the moment they found out they were having their first son.

Pepper wiped away a few tears as she whispered, "He'll be exactly like his father."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

Pepper kissed his pouting lips and said, "Definetely a good thing."

Tony laughed and pulled her closer to seal another kiss.


	30. Chapter 30

Really sweet chapter up ahead. Enjoy!

Ironman belongs to Marvel, not to me. Most of the next chapter is from the Avengers so all credit goes out to them. If you haven't seen the Avengers, do so before reading this chapter.

* * *

Pepper woke up the next morning in tangled sheets. Her hair was down and flowed out in bright orange curls on her pillow. When she rolled over to his side, she felt an empty space.

"Tony?" She called out but got no response.

Pepper pulled the white sheet around her naked body and went over to the bathroom to brush her hair and put on her blue robe. Pepper looked everywhere upstairs but still couldn't find him. She went downstairs and she gasped in horror.

"Tony!" She yelled.

Tony Stark lay on the ground of the hard bathroom floor naked and looking very pale. Pepper rushed over to him and felt for his pulse. She found it but it was very weak.

"Tony? Can you hear me? Please, wake up! Tony!" She pulled his face unto her lap as he carefully opened his eyes.

"Pep?" He tried to sit up but failed miserably. "What happened?"

"I don't know! You tell me!"

"Last thing I remember is being with you." He said quietly. "It was really amazing by the way."

"Tony, think! What happened?"

"I had a nightmare, I drank... A lot. Then I came down here and starting throwing up."

"Naked?"

"Like you don't love it." Classical Tony, even when ridiculously hung over, he can still crack jokes.

"So, you chose a bottle to drown out your sorrows instead of coming to me?" Pepper got up and stood with her arms over her chest.

"No, but I didn't want to wake you." He got up enough strength to stand up and face her.

"It never stopped you before." She reached for him but he pulled away. "Tony, don't pull away from me! Tell me what happened!"

"It was about him." Tony pointed sadly at her stomach. "We were in a car crash and your screams from losing him woke me up."

"Oh, Tony." Pepper wiped the stray tear from his eye and pulled him close.

Tony pulled back and said, "But it's okay now. I'll be alright." He turned the shower on and stepped in.

"Tony?" Pepper called over the sound of the shower.

"Hmmm?"

"Don't just act like it didn't bother you. It's me remember? You can talk to me about anything."

His head peered from behind the curtain and smiled at her. "Seriously Pep, I don't wanna talk about it. Now, the better question is, what are you doing up so early?"

"I woke up and you weren't there." She pulled off her robe and stepped into the shower with him.

Tony's eyes were wide as she kissed him possessively.

She pulled away and said, "Are you sure you feel like traveling to New York this morning?"

"Yeah." He pulled her closer and Pepper could feel him harden against her stomach.

"Woah, there. We have to leave in three hours and I have to pack for me, you, and two girls. We're too busy for this, just a shower and I mean it."

"Come on, Pep. You know I can be very quick."

"Well, just think of it this way. The sooner we get to New York, the sooner we can christen our bed."

"Deal but I'm holding you to that."

Pepper reached behind him to squeeze his butt hard. "Consider it granted." Pepper stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. "I'm going to go shower upstairs. Fifteen minutes to get showered and dressed, Tony. I'll be waiting."

"Tease!" He yelled as she shut the door behind her. He heard her muffled giggles and continued to shower.

* * *

In New York...

Tony opened the Tower door as Pepper carried in both wide-eyed girls. He set the bags down and went over to Elle when she cried for him.

"Miss me, Ellie?" He chuckled and pulled the angry baby into his arms. She soon settled down and closed her little Pepper eyes.

"That's my girl." Tony smiled and walked over to the room where they had set up two cribs. He placed her in the crib and wrapped a red blanket over top of her. Tony kissed her head and went out to the kitchen where Pepper and Emma was.

"Come on, Em, it's good, see?" Pepper pretended to take a bite of the strained peas but Emma wanted nothing to do with the nasty stuff. "Emelia, please?" The baby opened her mouth and Pepper smiled. "There's my girl."

Pepper soon regretted the statement as Emma spit out the green food right in her face.

"Emelia!" Pepper said angrily. She went over to the sink to wash off her face. Tony came up behind her and laughed hysterically.

"High five, Em! Good shot!" Emma laughed with him and smacked his hand.

"Tony! Don't encourage her!" Pepper came over and her face was completely cleaned off.

"Sorry Pep, but you have to admit that was hilarious!"

"Do you remember my promise before we got here? Well, I take it back."

Tony stopped laughing suddenly and pointed a finger at Emma. "Emelia Marie Stark, don't you ever do something like that again." He said seriously.

Emma pouted and Tony picked her up. "Time for a time out." Tony placed her down in her crib and came back out to beg for his wife's attention.

"Sorry."

"It's alright, it was kind of funny." She grumbled.

"Yeah, but I need to act like a father instead of a best friend." Pepper turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You can be both."

"True but I'm more interested in you right now."

"Well, you should get in the suit to power up the arc reactor."

"Fine. Jarvis, prepare the suit."

_"As you wish, sir." _

"I'll call you when I've fixed the reactor. Then, I'll come back and you can keep your promise to me."

"A promise is a promise." Pepper giggled as she watched him go down the stairs to put on the suit.

* * *

Tony went under water to place in the reactor. Once it was in place, he flew up out of the water and back towards the tower.

"Jarvis, call Pepper."

_"Will do, sir. You are now talking to Mrs. Stark."_

**"**You're good to go on this end. The rest is up to you." He said once he saw her face light up on the screen.

"That was too fast, Tony. You disconnected the transition lines? Are we off the grid?"

"Stark Towers is about to become a beacon of self sustaining clean energy."

"Wow, so maybe our reactor takes over and it actually works?"

"I assume. Light her up."

Tony smiles in wonder as their last name appears on the tower.

"How does it look?"

**"**Like Christmas, but with more...us."

**"**Gotta go wider on the public awareness campaign. You need to do some press. I can do some more tomorrow, I'm working on the zoning for the next billboards."

"Pepper, you're killing me. Remember? Enjoy the moment."

"Get in here then."

Tony chuckled as reached the top of the tower and the robots started taking off his suit.

_"Sir, an Agent Coulson from Shield is on the line." _

**"**I'm not in." Tony says as his helmet is pulled off. "I'm actually out."

_"Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting." _

"Close the line Jarvis. I've got a date."

Tony walks out towards Pepper in a black tee and dark jeans. He's amazed at her beauty in only a simple white button down shirt and light jean shorts. He loves it when she's barefoot because he's now the taller one.

"Levels are holding steady...I think."

**"**Of course they are, I was directly involved. Which brings me to my next question. How does it feel to be a genius?"

"Well, ha, I really wouldn't know now, would I?"

**"**What do you mean? All this, came from you."

"No. All this, came from that." Pepper points to his glowing arc reactor and smiles.

**"**Give yourself some credit, please. Stark Tower is your baby. Give yourself... twelve percent of the credit."

**"**Twelve percent?"

"An argument can be made for fifteen."

**"**Twelve percent for my baby?"

**"**Well, I did do all the heavy lifting. Literally, I lifted the heavy things. And sorry, but the security snafu? That was on you."

"Oooooh!" Pepper goes over to pour them two tall glasses of what he thought was champagne.

**"**My private elevator. Pepper, you can't drink that."

"You mean our elevator? And calm down, it's apple juice."

"Oh." He was distracted by the topic for a minute but recovered quickly. "It was teeming with sweaty workmen. I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later on, aren't I?"

"Not gonna be that subtle."

"I'll tell you what. Next building is gonna say 'Potts-Stark' on the tower."

"On the lease."

"Call your mom, can you bunk over?"

Pepper giggles and they are about to toast but are interrupted by Jarvis.

_"Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocol's are being overwritten_."

"Stark, we need to talk." Phil said through the phone.

Tony picks up the phone and holds it in front of him. "You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message."

"This is urgent."

"Then leave it urgently."

The elevator door opens and Phil stands there looking tired.

"Security breach! That's on you, Pep."

"Mr. Stark."

"Phil! Come in." Pepper greets. He walks in and stands in front of them both.

"Phil?" Tony says shockingly.

"I can't stay." Phil smiles at Pepper.

"Uh...his first name is Agent."

"Come on in, we're celebrating." Pepper says sweetly.

"Which is why he can't stay, Pep." Tony reaches behind her and squeezes her butt lovingly.

"We need you to look this file over. Soon as possible." Phil offers the file towards Tony but he won't take it.

"I don't like being handed things."

"Well, that's fine because I love being handed things." Pepper takes the file from Phil, hands him her juice, passes the file over to Tony, and takes his drink.

"Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday." Tony adds sarcastically.

"This isn't a consultation, Mr. Stark."

Pepper realizes what this is about and says, "Is this about The Avengers? Which I...I know nothing about."

"The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify. Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self obsessed, don't play well with others."

"That I did know." Pepper giggled.

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore." Phil says seriously.

Tony goes over to his computer and gestures for Pepper to follow. "Whatever. Miss Potts, got a minute?" Pepper excuses herself and walks over to him.

"You know, I thought we were having a moment." Tony says quietly.

"I was having twelve percent of a moment." Tony smirks at her but she continues."This is serious, Phil's pretty shaken."

"How did you notice? Why is he Phil?"

Pepper ignores him and asks,"What is the Avengers anyways?"

"It's uh...this." Tony pulls the Avenger profiles up on the screens.

"I'll take the girls to my Mom's and then I'll take the jet to D.C. tonight."

"Come on, we just got here! Tomorrow."

"As much as I want you here, you have to go. Plus, you have homework. You have a lot of homework."

"Well, what if I didn't?"

"If you didn't?"

"Yeah."

"You mean if you finished?"

Tony nods his head and she says,"Well, um...then." Pepper whispers in his ear, "Then I'll show you another meaning to the words Iron Man."

"Square deal but we need a proper goodbye first."

"Thank you for everything, Phil." Pepper turns to thank him.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Stark. Oh, and Congratulations on the new baby boy."

Tony and Pepper look at him in shock. Phil shrugs and says, "Shield knows everything."

Phil steps into the elevator and it shuts behind him.

Pepper sighs and goes into the twins' room to place them in their carriers. Tony walks in and smiles sadly.

"Pepper, hold on."

"What?"

Tony places his hands on her shoulders and turns her around to see fresh tears forming in her eyes.

"Pepper, I'll be perfectly fine. Please, don't worry."

"I know I'm being silly, but I'll just miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Tony pulls her towards him and kisses her goodbye for the next five minutes.

"Okay, we really have to go. The girls should be safe at my Mom's right? Because I have meetings in D.C."

"Depends on what you mean by safe."

"Tony, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, and if not I'll call. You better be safe too." Tony placed one strong hand over her stomach protectively.

Pepper put her hands over his and says, "I promise."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Come on and help me put the kids in the jet." When they walked up to the roof towards the jet, Pepper carried both girls as Tony carried their bags. Pepper placed the girls inside as Tony talked to the pilot.

"Take care of them, alright?" Tony said to Sam.

"Will do, sir."

Tony took Pepper's hand and led her back outside.

"You better behave." Pepper said seriously.

"Can't make any promises on that one, Pep."

"Fine, just promise me you'll come back to me."

"Now that, I can promise." Tony smiled as Pepper kissed him.

"Work hard." Pepper kissed his cheek and went back into the plane.

"Love you, Mrs. Stark." Tony yelled out to her.

"Love you too, Mr. Stark." Pepper yelled back just as the plane door closed.


	31. Chapter 31

Hello everyone! This chapter is short but sweet! Enjoy!

P.S, I just wanted to say thank you for everything. My first fanfic was a success and because of all the reviews and followers, I will continue this story. I just think it's too good to give up! So, stay tuned for _Nothing Left but Love._

~Rebeka

* * *

Pepper was on her lab top working when she got a video call from the only and only Tony Stark. She smiled and clicked accept.

His smiling face lit up the screen as he said, "Guess who?"

Pepper laughed and said, "Hmmm, I don't know. Could it be my adorable husband?"

"Ruggedly handsome is more like it." They both laughed then he said seriously, "How are you?"

"I'm great, how are you doing?"

"Perfect. I just kicked Loki's ass and saved Captain America who by the way, is a total pain. I don't know why my dad talked about him so much. The guy is full of pride and thinks he's the self-proclaimed leader."

"Sounds exactly like you."

"Pep, that's so not funny. I just wanted to call and check up on you. How are my girls?"

"They finally went to sleep about ten minutes ago."

"That's good. Are you still taking them to your Mom's?"

"Yeah, we're on our way to her house now. I want them as far away as possible just to keep them safe."

"Understandable. I want the exact same thing."

"Tony? Fury wants to have a meeting soon." Bruce Banner spoke as he walked into the room with Steve, Natasha, and Clint behind him.

Tony turned around and said, "Yeah, okay."

"Who are you talking to, Stark?" Steve wondered.

"Nosy are we, Capsicle? If you must know, I'm talking to my wife."

Everyone in the room gasped accept Natasha and Tony.

"You're married? How?" Steve asked.

"Well Cap, when two people fall in love-" Tony started but was interrupted by Steve.

"No I mean how is she still with you? This woman has to have a lot of strength."

"I don't disagree with you there. Everyone, this is my better half, Pepper. Say hello, Pep."

Tony turned the computer screen so everyone could see.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you all. Hey, Natasha." Pepper said shyly.

"Hey, Pepper! How's the girls' doing?" Natasha said as she came closer to the screen.

"Wait, you have kids too?" Clint wondered in amazement.

"Yep, twin girls and a boy on the way." Tony smiled proudly.

"Hey Pepper, it's really nice to meet you. I'm Bruce Banner." Bruce said politely as he came to stand behind Tony.

"It's nice to meet you too." Pepper said.

"Okay so you've met Bruce. These other guys are Clint and Stev-" Tony stopped abruptly and said, "Stop ogling my wife, Rogers!"

"Sorry, she's just perfect. How did you ever find a woman like her?"

"Actually, she found me." Tony smiled at the memory of when he first met Pepper. "She barged into my office when she found a math error I made and threatened to pepper spray my bodyguard, Happy. That's why I call her Pepper."

"That's so sweet." Natasha smiled as she wrapped an arm around Clint's waist.

Pepper laughed at the memory and said, "Tony swore he was distracted but he just didn't want to admit his mistake."

"I was distracted by the gorgeous legs of yours." Tony smirked.

Steve cleared his throat and said, "Your a lucky man."

"I am. Hey Pep, show them our sleeping beauties."

"Sure." She turned her lab top around to show their two sleeping girls in their carriers.

"They're exact copies of you, Stark." Clint said as he got closer to the screen.

"You should see their eyes though, exactly like Pepper's." Natasha said. "Well, we should give these two some privacy but you've only got a few minutes before the meeting, Stark. Bye, Pepper."

"Bye, Natasha." Pepper waved.

"Yeah, okay." Tony nodded.

"Good meeting you, Pepper. See ya." Clint said as he linked hands with Natasha.

"You too, bye."

Bruce and Steve told the two goodbye and they were finally alone.

"I miss you so much." Pepper admitted.

"I miss you more, trust me." Tony smirked.

"When do you think you'll come home?"

"Soon. Maybe three days."

"That's not too bad but still call me every night, okay?"

"You can count on it, Pep. I better get going though. Kiss the girls for me and take care of yourself. Oh! Call me when you get to your Mom's."

"I will." Tears started to form in her eyes but she stopped herself because she wanting to be strong for him. "I love you." She whispered. "So much."

Tony saw her tears form and said sadly, "Pepper, don't cry, I'll be home annoying you before you know it."

"I hope so." She wiped one stray tear and giggled.

"There's my girl. I love you."

"I love you too. Will that be all, Mr. Stark?"

"For now, Mrs. Stark, for now. Bye."

Pepper blew him a kiss and said, "Bye."

Tony turned off his computer and went to the meeting. He really wanted to get all of this over so he could be back in her arms. He truly did miss his family.


	32. Chapter 32

Hey guys! I'm glad you enjoyed the Avengers plot I threw in here! I'll finish up with the Avengers in this story and start back with Tony and Pepper in my new story.

* * *

Two days later...

Pepper had dropped off the girls at her mom's and was flying to D.C. As much as she hates to admit it, she missed her crazy, loving, sarcastic husband. She needed him back in her arms, safe and sound. The sudden burst of volume from the tv came on and Pepper's stomach sank as she read his name on the bottom of the screen. She saw Tony with a nuclear bomb headed towards a portal in the sky. Pepper snapped out of her daze as her ringtone for Tony went off.

Pepper answers and says, "Don't even think about telling me good-bye." She said, trying to make her voice sound strong.

"Pepper, I don't have much time." His raspy voice said.

"You promised you'd come back." Pepper whispered.

"Pep, that's not fair."

"I know but I'm not the only one who needs you." Pepper hand stroked her thin stomach.

"You'll tell the kids everything they want to know. Just tell them how much I love them."

"Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright but I can't live without you."

"Pepper, it's going to be alright. I'll never leave you. I love you, okay?"

"I love you too but you're going to be by my side soon. You will pull through this."

"I'm already there, Sweetheart. I'm the beat in your heart, I'm the moonlight shinin' down, I'm the whisper in the wind, and I'll be there 'til the end. Can you feel the love that we share? We may be a thousand miles apart, but I'll be with you wherever you are. Cause I'm already-"

"Tony? TONY?! No! Please answer!" Pepper collapsed to her knees in desperation as she saw Tony go up and disappear in the portal. Tears ran violently down her face but she still looked up at the screen in the hope that he'd pull through. In her mind though, her thoughts went to a funeral. Tony lying pale in a casket with her and their children looking on sadly. She didn't want to think like this, but she had to come to the realization that he was gone. Pepper saw Natalie close the portal and just before it closed, he fell through.

Pepper squealed in delight but she felt a deep, sickening feeling when the suit wasn't flying. She started crying all over again when the tv reporters stopped filming. Pepper didn't see if he was alive or dead.

* * *

Tony fell through the portal and down towards his death. His unconscious mind flashed to nothing but Pepper. He remembered when they first met, the day he kissed her on the roof, their first date, their wedding day, to the birth of their twin girls, when she found out she was pregnant again, to their last conversation together. Every touch, kiss, and intimate moment faded as his mind started to shut down. His very last moment was her frowning face saying, "Don't leave me, Tony."

* * *

The Hulk helped Tony land on the ground next to the other Avengers.

"Tony? Come on, Tony, wake up! Think of Pepper! Your children! They need you!" Steve yelled at him but Tony was still not responding.

The Hulk roared in his face and suddenly Tony opened his eyes slightly and said, "There. I'm already there, Pepper." He fully opened his eyes now and saw his team smiling at him. "Oh, come on, you all knew I'd pull through." He flashed his famous smirk and suddenly remembered her. "We can talk about this later, I have to call Pepper." He tried to sit up but needed help.

"Let me offer my assistance, Tony Stark." Thor offered his hand at Tony and he took it.

"Thanks, Shakespeare." He walked over to the green monster and waved at him. "Thanks, B." Tony walked away from them to call Pepper but realized he didn't have a phone. "Anybody got a phone? My wife thinks I'm dead, so I might want to call her."

"Pepper's going to kill you." Natasha smirked. "Here, take my Bluetooth."

"Thanks, and I know. Hopefully though, she'll forget about that when she hears I'm alive."

He walked away for a little privacy as he dialed her number.

"Natasha! Is Tony okay? Please don't tell me he's dead." Her voice broke on the last sentence and Tony frowned.

"There. I'm already there, remember?" He laughed when he heard her exhausted sigh.

"TONY! Thank God you're okay." This was the sweet side but where was the-"What the HELL were you thinking? You're such an idiot! How could you do that?!"

"Pepper, calm down. I'm perfectly alright."

"Did you just tell me to calm down?! I will not calm not after that little display you made! You could of died and you didn't tell me good bye." Her voice was getting more angry and Tony was getting frustrated.

"You told me NOT too! He yelled back at her.

"Then you sung that terrible song- I just couldn't handle it. I couldn't even imagine my life without you."

"So you didn't like the song?" He said sadly and Pepper could practically see the puppy dog look on his face.

"Tony, listen for once. I loved the song but I hated you singing it when you were flying into your-" Pepper couldn't take it anymore, she just let the tears fall.

Tony said calmer, "Where are you?"

"I'm going home."

"And that is?"

"You should know by now that my home is with you. I'll meet you at the Tower."

"And you should know that I love you and can't wait to have you safe in my arms again. I'm sorry for all this mess between us."

"I'm sorry too. I'll see you in fifteen minutes. Love you."

"Love you more."

He hung up and walked back to give Natasha her Bluetooth.

Natasha was the only one left standing there and Tony said, "Where are the others?"

"They went to capture Loki. Are you okay?" She noticed his sad face and glass eyes.

"Yeah, I just need a minute." Tony started to walk away when the rest of the Avengers came up from behind him.

"Hey, Tony! A little help here?" Clint laughed as he gripped Loki's arm tighter.

"Clint, leave him alone." Natasha sighed. "He needs to be alone."

Tony walked towards the Tower and sat on top of the roof.

What was he thinking? Pepper was right! He shouldn't of risked everything like that. He had a family to care for and he needed her here now to tell her that. She wasn't mad, he knew that, but they needed to talk.

The Stark plane landed on top of the roof and Tony grinned when he saw her smiling face. He ran towards her carefully because he suddenly was very aware of some injuries. She ran towards him too and it felt like forever trying to get into each other's arms. When they finally reached each other, Tony pulled her in desperately for a heart stopping kiss. He felt her tears blend in with his and he smiled when she did.

Pepper pulled away and stroked his face lovingly. "Don't you ever do something like that again."

"You know I can't promise that, Pep."

"I know." She leant in for another kiss and placed her hands on his shoulders. She pulled back suddenly when he winced. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"I could care less about anything right now except for you. Run that kiss by me again."

"I will as long as you love me."

"That's going to be a long time, Mrs. Stark."

"Duly noted, Mr. Stark." They both smirked as both of their lips pressed against each other.


End file.
